Half of a Perfect Storm
by PARN of hero
Summary: After escaping Tartarus, Percy dreamed about a dangerous woman promising him to see each other soon. The most terrible enemy before Gaea is near. Will Percy be able to defeat her? COMPLETE... FIRST PART OF THE INSTALLMENT: Daughters of the Sea
1. I - Percy

**Disclaimer: This is my first story here. Please, be constructive and everything belongs to Rick Riordan, except the mysterious woman of Percy's dream.**

**I. PERCY**

After spending a couple of hours gazing the stars with Annabeth, I found my bed around midnight. I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow and dozed off immediately. Sadly, my dreams weren't peaceful at all. I dreamed scary and terrifying memories of Tartarus which I just had left and my friend Bob sacrificing at the Doors of Death. I felt again the despair of almost not made it and the terror of almost losing Annabeth in multiple occasions. My night was full of the monsters, creatures and the evil eyes of Lord Tartarus himself.

I woke up covered in sweat and painting heavily. I checked the clock. It was only 4 AM, too early to get up yet. I sat up in his bed and drank water trying to calm down myself. I thought about getting up and helping the others in their watch, probably Jason and Piper were very tired already after fighting monsters every hour. I was so ready to get up when I felt a big wave of drowsiness and fell again in my bed. I dreamed again.

This time, I was in a dark cave. The only light available was the moonlight entering through the mouth of the cave. I saw a figure submerged in a lake inside the cave. I rubbed my eyes trying to see more clearly in the darkness. The figure was a girl with dark hair, though it was hard to tell in the darkness. I felt like a pervert watching some girl bathing and blushed a deep shade of red. My heart pounded hard in my chest fearing that this girl would turn around and catch me staring. I wanted to leave immediately and quietly but my feet seemed to be glued to the floor. Minutes passed and the scene didn't change at all making I felt more on the edge every passing minute.

Suddenly, the girl spoke "Soon" in an icy and sultry voice. I felt his blood ran cold and saw the girl turning at me with a wide cold smile…

I woke up by Annabeth shaking me roughly. "Get up, Percy, it's already 8 AM". I got up a little bit shaken by the dream and Annabeth spooking me to death. I sat at the edge of my bed looking at the empty space and trying to remember the cave dream. I felt it was important to remember it.

Annabeth was staring at me with concern and said "How did you sleep? I…". She started stammering unable to say the words. I raised his head and looked at her trying to hide her silent tears with her left hand. I took her right hand and only nodded. I knew what she was feeling because I also dreamed horrible nightmares. We stood there in silence for minutes until Annabeth wiped up her tears, sighed and smiled at me, her boyfriend.

"Let's go to have some breakfast. Everybody is down there" said Annabeth pulling my hand to stand up. I nodded at her, stood up and wrapped my arms around her. Annabeth smiled in my arms and just hugged me firmly. It was a cute and intimate moment, just there holding and feeling each other's warm. After months apart and a very deathly trip to Tartarus, this was a quiet and simple moment of happiness.

Annabeth broke up out embrace and said "Let's go. I know you are so hungry". I was about to deny the statement but my stomach growled making the notion moot. We walked out my bedroom holding hands toward the table were everybody was there eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Good morning" we said at unison. Everybody greeted the same way without looking at them. Apparently food was more important than them. I sat down next to Annabeth and started eating when I realized of something.

"Who's on the watch?" I said staring a Piper and Jason who didn't look that tired at all.

"Nobody, monsters haven't made an appearance since 4 AM, so Piper and I slept a bit" said Jason with mild concern to the current situation. He was more preoccupied to empty his plate.

"Festus is watching for monsters in the sonar, but there aren't any around for at least 50 miles" said Leo looking tired but eating with happiness nonetheless.

"That's weird" said Annabeth in deep thought. Her gaze tensed making everybody nervous.

All of sudden, Leo said loud and playful "Don't jinx it, Annabeth. It's a monster break and you should enjoy it. We are so tired and we need some relax time" and everybody nodded to the statement.

"Annabeth, don't worry. It's probably nothing. Monsters will appear the moment I finish my meal. That's just my luck" I said squishing Annabeth's hand.

Annabeth relaxed a bit, sighed and started eating her breakfast and sipping a cup of coffee. I looked at her and started eating too but I felt uneasy thinking about the cave and the girl in my dream. It was important but couldn't figure out why.

After breakfast, everybody was on the deck. Hazel and Piper were practicing with the sword. Frank and Jason were shooting arrows to jumping fish. Leo was playing with his devices. Annabeth was checking the maps while I was navigating the ship. It was nice thing to do: command the ship in this ancient water. It would be a very relaxing activity, yet something was bothered me. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off but neither wanted to tell Annabeth. We have just been through a lot and we both needed a break.

I stared at Annabeth for a while until she met my gaze. "What?" she asked clearly annoyed by my actions.

"Annabeth, relax a bit. We just returned from Tartarus. We are in the right course and we have plenty of time still" I said approaching at her and folding her maps. Annabeth smiled at me and said "Guess, you are right. Why don't we train a bit?"

"I said Relax" I said and stared at the ocean. "Why don't we swim?"

"Swim in a sea full of monsters and Gods knows what?" said Annabeth in disbelief. I thought for a moment.

"Yeah, you are right, it's not the best idea" I said hugging my beloved girlfriend and watching the passing islands. Annabeth raised her eyes and looked at my eyes. I love her eyes looking at me.

"OK, we could just sit and watch the sea. Just relax as you said" said Annabeth giving me a loving smile.

I was about to kiss her when I felt something in the sea approaching fast. My whole body tensed and moved my hand to my pocket to get my blade. Annabeth felt my tension and yelled "Monster". Everybody startled and looked around the ship for the upcoming attack.

Suddenly, I felt my body been immobilized. I looked with terror at Annabeth who was also unable to move, as well as everybody else.


	2. II - Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I don't have money for lawsuit, please, I am telling you. These characters are from Rick Riordan. Sasha, daughter of Poseidon, is my girl.**

**II. ANNABETH**

What's going on? About 10 minutes ago, I was deep in thought trying to figure out the lack of monsters for the last 6 hours. I stared at the maps and we were supposed to be in an area infested with monsters, but nothing. Something was off. I knew it. I could feel it but Percy needed to relax and I didn't wanted to jinx it like Leo said. I was so naïve.

My body couldn't move. I was scared. I could only see the fear in Percy's eyes; probably the others were scared too. How were we supposed to fight? This was probably the end of our quest.

Suddenly, a splash of water appeared from the other site of the ship approaching fast to us. I saw a column of water next to the seven of us in the corner of my eye. From the water column, the figure of a woman appeared in front of us. She was around mid twenties, taller than me, snow white skin, braided long black hair and eyes like Percy's. She was wearing some kind of military green dress with a fur hat and a messenger bag. I turned to see Percy's eyes. He was shocked and astonished.

The woman slowly approached to Hazel and Piper who were caught frozen battling each other. The woman looked a very terrified Hazel and said in a very thick Russian accent "Daughter of the Underground". Hazel composed herself and looked at the woman in deep concentration like trying to use the Mist on her. However, the woman just said "There is nothing you can show me. I desire nothing".

Then the woman turned to Piper and stared at her studying her kaleidoscopic eyes. They seemed to be engaged a silent dialogue. "Sorry, charmspeak doesn't work on me either. I need to want something. Good try, daughter of Love".

The woman walked toward Leo who was frozen with his hands working on something with screwdrivers. Leo was terrified of this woman. His eyes were wide with terror. She just smiled at him, said "Tinkerer" and continued her journey to Frank and Jason who were shooting arrows frozen as well as everybody.

Frank was so in shock that fear didn't cross his mind. The woman stared at him for some time. She just smiled at him and said "You just look like Shen Lun. Old friend. You truly are a gifted son of war" Frank's eyes widened in completely surprise. I could almost hear him saying: "Who are you?"

The woman turned to Jason who seemed to struggle the most. His eyes looked like a madman trying to release himself of these invisible bounds. The woman looked at Jason with concern and concentration like trying to figure out something. Jason looked like yelling at her. His forehead was dripping in sweat in vain effort. Our invisible bounds were too strong. The woman sighed, smiled sadly and said: "Son of the Sky".

Finally, she turned to me and Percy. I was astonished to see the scene unfolding in front of my eyes. I turned my eyes at Percy. His eyes were deep in thought like she knew this woman and couldn't remember. Probably she was someone from Camp Jupiter.

The woman stared at me. Her eyes were just like Percy's. She had this strong aura around her. There was no trace of water in her. She stared directly at my eyes. I tried to speak to her with my eyes, demanding an explanation. However, she narrowed her eyes and just said with slight hate in her voice "Daughter of Athena, traitor of my family". I truly felt a chill running to my body. She looked murderous and I wasn't able to defend myself.

She turned to Percy, stirred his hair playfully and just said "Little brother". Percy was astonished. He knew this woman, or apparently she knew him.

The woman turned around and stared at everybody like giving a big speech. She said in a relaxed voice: "I am Sasha, daughter of Poseidon. I came to pay you a visit and kill you all. Sorry for the inconvenience" and she hailed her hand. All of sudden everybody were able to move. Nobody wasted a second and took their weapons out and ran toward Sasha ready to attack. However, she hailed her hand and we were stopped again by this invisible force. It was her. She was that powerful and we were doomed.

"Well, I guess I must give you a chance. It's only fair since you weren't expecting me. You have 3 days, little brother. I will train you if you are NOT able to defeat me, well, you are going to the Underworld sooner than expected" said Sasha hailing again her hand and we were able to move.

Everybody stared at her in disbelief still with raised weapons. "Why should we trust in you?" I said quietly.

She turned to me and said staring at my eyes "Who said you should? I will kill you in 3 days if my little brother fails. Meanwhile enjoy your death sentence. Little brother, we start training in one hour. If you excuse me, I am so hungry. I have been protecting this ship for hours" said Sasha mockingly. She approached to Leo and said "Tinkerer. Where can I eat?"

Leo fell down in surprise hitting the ground. He looked nervous and started stammering and to the door. "Down, second door to the right".

Sasha smiled at him and walked to the door. I found a piece of bravely on me and said loudly raising my new sword: "Who are you? What do you want?"

She turned to me and said without losing her cool: "I came to kill you in 3 days. If you need more references about me, ask Master Chiron and send him my best regards". She tossed a drachma to me and continued talking "If you excuse, I will be eating. Tinkerer, second door?" She turned to Leo who just nodded to her. She walked to the door and disappeared into the ship.

I picked up the drachma and watched at everybody approaching to me. We all have the same expression on the face: defeated and flabbergasted. Percy placed his hand in my shoulder and said "Call Chiron" while making saltwater run to make a rainbow. I took a deep breath and made the call.

Everybody stared at the image of Chiron sitting at the ping-pong table with maps unfolded across the table deep in thought. The image was a bit unfocused, black and white and snowy like watching an old TV, clearly Iris wasn't powerful enough here. I cleared my throat loudly to make him notice me. He raised his eyes a bit startle and said with relieved: "Hi everybody"

Everybody turned their eyes at me expecting me to talk. I found bravery and talked: "Chiron, we have a guest in the ship who says that know you". That's was the best way to put it in case that Sasha was listening to our conversation. Chiron was frowning expecting more information. "Sasha, daughter of Poseidon" I said and saw Chiron dropping his jaw at the information. The first time I see him like that. It's hard to shock the old centaur.

There was a long silence where everybody was expecting to Chiron to regain himself and say something. Finally, he asked "Is everybody OK?" I nodded and Chiron continued "I must say it is a truly shocking to hear that piece of information."

"Who is she?" asked Jason.

Chiron hesitated for a second and said "Sasha is an extremely powerful demigod who lived in 1940's. She is the sole reason that WWII ended. She is…" Chiron paused in mid sentence watching behind us. We all turned to see Sasha kneading in reverence to Chiron and raising.

"Sorry to interrupt, Master Chiron. I just cannot find food" she said brushing a string of unbraid hair off her shoulder.

Chiron stared at her in disbelief and said "Sasha, long time".

"Long time indeed, Master Chiron, more that 50 years I believe, you haven't age a year" said Sasha making small talk.

Chiron regained his posture and said carefully and with concern "Indeed, Sasha, what are you doing?"

She gave a cold smile to Chiron and said "Don't worry, Master Chiron. Little brother needs the training that only his blood can provide. I don't deny your good training skills but he doesn't know his full potential. He needs me if you all want a small chance of victory". She turned to Leo and said "Tinkerer. Could you help me with the food?"

Leo jumped in surprised and nodded at her saying "Of course, follow me". Sasha waved goodbye to Chiron and left following Leo inside the ship.

The rest turned their eyes to Chiron to explain what just happened. "Everybody be careful. The presence of Sasha can only mean terrible things are coming fast" said Chiron making everybody nervous.

"Chiron, what do you mean she is responsible of ending the war? What did she do?" asked Jason.

Chiron thought his answer and said "She destroyed armies of demigods making the war end quicker than expected".

Everybody was open-mouthed in shock. I think everybody was thinking the same: we were in trouble.

"What is she doing here and right now?" I asked fearing the answer I already knew.

Chiron took a deep breath and said "Probably, she escaped from the Underground as well as others. She must be send by Gaia."

The conversation turned silent as everybody thought about the fact that Sasha was that dangerous and we were dead in 3 days. Percy hugged me from behind and kissed my hair to conform me. Piper and Jason took hands. Frank kissed Hazel forehand and smiled.

Chiron looked the defeat at everybody and said "Let's hope for the best. If Sasha really wants to train Percy, you cannot ask for a better teacher. She was the best back then… Maybe there is hope. Keep me updated." The image of Chiron disappeared leaving us more preoccupied that ever.

I took Percy's hand and stared it for some minutes trying to contain my anger. We just left Tartarus barely making it and now this. I was angry, so angry that I probably hurt Percy by squishing his hand so hard.

I ran inside the ship looking for this woman. Everybody ran behind me calling me but I didn't care. I needed to confront her regardless of the consequences. I opened the door of the dining/war room with a big thump to find Sasha eating bacon and eggs.

She raised her eyebrow aware of my presence and said casually: "Who can I help you, daughter of wisdow?" I wasn't expecting that answer. I was ready to battle not to talk. My confidence wore off and stammered "I…" Suddenly, I felt everybody behind me with their weapons out ready to battle too.

Sasha stared for a moment and continued eating ignoring us completely. I never felt so out of place like at this moment. I put away my sword as well as everybody and sat down. I didn't know what else to do. I saw everybody sitting down and heard Leo entering the room. We all sat in silent staring at each other and watching Sasha eat. Percy took my hand under the table and for a moment I was happy in the middle of all this craziness.

Sasha ended her breakfast and opened her bag taking out an old album of photographs. She took out an old pocket watch, checked the time, stared at us and said "I guess you all want to know about me. Well, I think we still have time before training, so I will tell you a story".


	3. III - Percy

**DISCLAIMER: Uncle Rick. Sasha is mine, the rest is yours.**

**III. PERCY**

I saw the faces of my friends. There weren't expecting this, I guess. A big loud fight would have been more probably that she talking about herself. She opened her album at the very first page showing the picture of a little girl holding her mother in a snowy environment, I think. She started talking watching at me only.

"This is me, Sasha Saitov, I was born and raised in 1920's in a small fishing town near Saint Petersburg. Right after the Great War. My mother Natasha was a simple daughter of a fisherman. She met Father in one of the fishing trips when she fell in the water and Father rescued her. My childhood was peaceful. Monsters don't go that far. Father visited some times and taught me some tricks to defend myself. When I was 10, Father sent a satyr to take me to England. Back in those days, camp was near Oxford but they were already moving out to America."

Everybody was in silent listening to her. She turned the page to show a photograph a cabin that looked similar to mine in camp. In front of the cabin, there were at least 20 other children similar to me in hair or eye color, my siblings. Suddenly, I felt lonely. For years, I have lived alone or with Tyson who visits sometimes while she was with a lot of brothers and sisters just like Annabeth, Leo, Frank and Piper.

"These were my brother and sisters. This was me" she said pointing to a little girl at the right end and continued her story. "I trained hard to become the best. It was fun to live with my brothers and sisters though. I loved doing quests… Well, I became chief at 15 outshining my older brothers. Back in those days, be chief meant to survive duel after duel against very jealous and combative people. I stayed chief for at least a year before I was send to Camp Jupiter as a spy" she paused turning her eyes and story to Jason.

"I was 16 when I started at Camp Jupiter. Children of Athena sent me to spy the other camp and brought as many information as I could. We were preparing for war. Another Great One" she said and took a sip of water.

Jason asked "How didn't you get discovered?" Sasha smiled and turned to the next page of her album showing a picture of Camp Jupiter back in those days and kept talking "I was vouched as Romans said by a young blond praetorian, son of Jupiter, Mika Magnus".

She again turned the page to show the picture of a guy remarkably similar to Jason wearing praetor clothes. Everybody gasped at looking at the photograph. They looked like twin brothers.

Sasha waited for a moment and continued her story "Mika was innocent enough to vouch me. I was a spy, but he trusted in me. Well, I started at the bottom again in a new camp"

She turned the page. I saw a picture of large group of 30 roman legionnaires in front of the temple of Neptune. There were 30 more brothers and sisters to envy. Sasha stared at me for a moment before kept going.

"I did my spy duty for a couple of months, but I stopped. I fell in love of Roman Camp and Mika of course" she said and blushed like a typical teenager.

"In less of a year, I became a legionnaire teacher since I was the strongest in the legion and soon after I was named praetor." said Sasha turning another page showing the picture of her and Mika dressed as praetors. "Mika and I were strong leaders and a great team, the Perfect Storm that's how camp called us"

Jason suddenly interrupted with surprise in his voice "You are the Perfect Storm?!"

Sasha smiled at Jason's reaction and said "It's good to know that I am still remembered".

Jason closed his opened mouth and said "I have read all about you. You two were unstoppable".

"Thank you" replied Sasha and put her hair behind her hears slightly embarrassed and kept talking.

"Despite our best efforts, war was coming. It was inevitable. Both sides wanted a bloodshed (I felt Annabeth squishing my hand) I feared for my and Mika's safety. After all, I was a traitor for the Greeks and a spy for the Romans. Mika had vouched a spy making him a traitor of Rome. So Mika and I decided to run away. We returned to my hometown far away from war or that's what I thought. For 4 years, we were happy and raised a family: my sons Ivan and Max" said Sasha, her voice turned sad at the last part and turned a page of her album.

A picture of her family: Mika, two twin children and she in front of the same house that she lived with her mom. They were wearing thick winter clothes and big smiles. A happy family in a snow covered house.

I saw her eyes watering while talking "However, war was near. Both sides wanted us due to our power. We could stop the war, but we couldn't choose sides. We refused endless messages for our help in the front, for both fronts. For some time, messages and messengers arrived once a week and then nothing. Someone found out about our children. They were even more powerful than us together… They were precious blond boys with my eyes, so innocent and so cute. They could make small water tornados at the age of 2. They were an excellent leverage to end the war by themselves or used as a bargain for our cooperation."

Her watery eyes turned at me. There was pain in her voice as she kept talking "One cold winter day of 1944, my Roman siblings, all of them, were sent to capture us at our home. We were at home at that moment. I felt the power of my brothers and sisters approaching fast and I was afraid of the upcoming battle. I told Mika who took the boys and hided them in the wine cellar. Mika and I got out of the house ready to face them with our drawn swords. They were outside ready for us. Louis, a boy of 16 years, one of my best students and favorite brothers, approached at us and said to surrender and let the children perished or die. So, we fought like there was no tomorrow."

"Probably we have killed half of the small army when the door of the house opened and my children ran with their swords ready to fight and help their parents. They were only 4 years old but more fearless and brave than most adults. Suddenly, archers appeared in the hill and shot at my children. Mika ran as fast as he could to protect them, but he was a second too late and they fell dead in the snow by dozens of arrows piercing their tiny bodies."

"Mika was enraged and attacked the archers killing each and one of them while I kept fighting against my remaining brothers and sisters. They were keeping us apart since we were unstoppable together. That was their strategy. All of sudden, I heard a single arrow shooting and saw Mika falling. A survivor archer shot him from behind and fell down dead. That single arrow pierced his hard and broke my life… I was so enraged. That was a cowardly act of Roman and I saw red. At the end of that battle, there was only one survivor, me." Sasha paused to weep her tears and cried silently for a second. I turned around and saw all girls even Annabeth with red eyes crying silently.

"I buried my husband and sons in Russia and sought revenge. First against the Romans, I killed almost an entire generation of demigods. They asked for my cooperation to end the war and I helped them. I destroyed the Roman camp and my second family to only found out that the attack wasn't planned by Romans but by a child of Athena in Oxford named Sophia. My brothers and sisters were tricked and used as cannon meat to make me and Mika enter into the war. My children were killed, so I could stop the war…" said Sasha and turned her gaze to Annabeth, another child of Athena. Annabeth turned white as seen a ghost.

"I returned to my old home and burned the British Camp Half-Blood to the ground searching for Sophia. For months, I destroyed and destroyed whoever or whatever stood in my way until I found her in Germany. She was in her hometown hiding from me. When I cornered, she told me everything: how mistaken they were searching for another war to avenge her mother, how foolish they were thinking that Mika and I could be manipulated that easily, and how incredible naïve they were that I could forgive and spare her life after telling me everything. I killed her and that's how my revenge ended. The remaining demigods in both sides were so demoralized and heartbroken that called out a truce and the Great War was over once again. Finally, I came this part of the world looking for some peace which I didn't, and died by war wounds in a little cave a few miles from here" said Sasha and took a deep breath. Everybody just stared at her waiting for the rest of the story which there wasn't.

She took another sip of water and waited for someone of us said something. I cleared my throat. I didn't know what to say "Sorry that my girlfriend's sister sent my brothers to kill your family".

Awkward moments passed by and Jason said firmly "Thank you for telling us your story, but I want to know: What are you doing here? and Why are you working for Gaea?"

Sasha stared at Jason with sorrow probably thinking of her late husband and said in a cold low voice "A true Roman praetor, I see, I came to train my little brother and then kill all of you if he is not strong enough. About Gaea, I really don't care about her. I was brought here because I am the strongest of my generation and I despise demigods, especially children of Athena. I really don't care about your affairs. My world was destroyed a long time ago" She took out a pocket watch and stared at it for a moment and closed it.

"It's time to start your training, little brother" said Sasha as she stood up and walked through the door leaving everybody quiet.

I stood up too, kissed Annabeth who was still crying in the forehead and followed Sasha to the deck.


	4. IV - Jason

**Disclaimer: Characters by Rick Riordan. He is the men... I only made Sasha.**

**IV - JASON**

Sasha and Percy had left the room and the rest of us sat there quietly deep in thought. Piper was taking my hand and caressing my arm. It was comforting me a bit. Annabeth was crying silently. Hazel approached to her and hugged her to comfort her but she broke down in a hysterical tears and sobs. Annabeth was the most shaken, after all a sister of her was responsible of an entire war.

Leo was the one that broke the silence saying awkwardly "That was heavy stuff. I have just learned to never make a woman mad". Frank laughed slightly at the little joke.

Piper took a deep breath and said what everybody was thinking "Do you think Percy will be able to defeat her?"

I sighed and looked at the door saying "I really hope so, otherwise we won't make it".

I took the photo album and flipped through the pages. Piper rested her head in my shoulder as I was staring the picture of Mika as a praetor. He really looked at me. He seemed to be just like me: a proud Roman praetor, full of confidence and trustworthy, a natural leader. Sasha reminded me a bit of Reyna: a strong warrior, beautiful and deathly. They were a mighty combination. Who thought that I would be in front of one of my idols? I had read several times all the records of their quests, their fighting styles, weapons and defeated monsters. However, there was no record of what Sasha did to the camp, but yet she destroyed all she could.

Then I turned the page to find the family picture of Mika, Sasha and the twins. Mika had a big goofy grin like Percy has sometimes when he is looking at Annabeth. He looked happy as a praetor and as a family guy. Would I be able to be as happy as he looked in the photographs? Would I be able to give up everything for Piper and our future family? I was after all a rebel in the eyes of the Romans, an outcast. Would I have to fight for my family?

Piper must has seen my doubts and said "Jason, you are not Mika. You are you. Everything will be fine. We will unite both camps and end the bloodshed". Her words eased me a bit.

I turned to see Annabeth who was crying and Hazel holding her. Frank and Leo were drinking coffee. It was a really awkward place to be. I needed fresh air and I needed to see what were against.

I stood up forgetting Piper in my shoulder. She lost balance and fell off her chair. I gave her my hand to stand up. She gave me a big smile and said playfully lightening my mood "Let's go to watch Percy train. We might learn a couple of things" She pulled my hand and we were out of the room.

We found Percy sitting down with his legs crossed staring at a bucket of saltwater in deep concentration. In front of him, Sasha was also with her legs crossed and her hands in her chin watching in amusement at Percy, probably trying to break down his concentration. Above her, there were three spheres of water orbiting around her like moons.

Sasha saw us and resumed her stare at Percy. Piper and I sat down against the wall watching them. For a couple of minutes, nothing really happened except for some angry noises made by Percy.

Suddenly, the water in the bucket moved up and down until the water exploded in Percy's face. Sasha scratched her head, got up, took another bucket of water and put it in front of Percy saying "Again".

Percy tried again and the bucket exploded for the second time. Sasha placed a third bucket for Percy and said to him in a teacher manner "Relax, think of the water, as a part of you, mold it to your will. You have power. Two destroyed buckets demonstrated it but you need to concentrate"

"It's hard" replied Percy scratching his head in desperation.

"Of course it's hard. That's why you are doing it. You have fought like an average demigod of Apollo or Hades for so long. Brave and extremely lucky in terms of water control. Even my children could cure themselves with water since they were 2 years old. What lays ahead needs you be a proud and powerful son of the sea" said Sasha in a quiet and deep voice. "Again"

Percy concentrated in the bucket for more minutes until a water sphere of the size of a baseball came out of the bucket. Percy was smiling very excited then the sphere fell down to the floor soaking him slightly.

"Never lost concentration, not matter what" said Sasha while her spheres kept circulation around her.

For the next hour, Percy managed to make a water sphere circulated around his head. Piper also managed to fall sleep next to me resting her head in my shoulder. Frank came and watched Percy's training for a couple of minutes and then returned back into the ship. Leo also made an appearance but quickly returning back mumbling something about greasing something. However, Hazel or Annabeth had not come here. I guess Annabeth was pretty shaken.

Percy was grinning from ear to ear watching the baseball sized water sphere moving around him. He was very pleased for his achievement. Sasha, on the other hand, was looking at him as it was nothing. She stood up and said to Percy "5 minutes break and remember never lost concentration". She walked out to enter the ship probably to eat something. Percy just nodded and turned to us.

"What do you think of this? Awesome" said Percy pointing to the sphere. Piper woke up and rubber her eyes yawning.

"Awesome, Percy" said Piper and stood up flexing her limbs. I also stood up.

"Great, man" I said and we high-fived. "Is that hard? You were so concentrated that I almost could see smoke coming out of your ears. Ha ha"

"Really difficult. For a moment, I thought I would never be able to do. I guess… if I had siblings to learn from them, this would be a piece of cake" said Percy casually. "Annabeth?"

Piper looked away and cleared her throat. I guess I was the one to say that she was still inside probable crying. Percy didn't need any distractions, so I lied "She said something about maps and went to her room. She is probably looking for something in Dedalus' computer".

Sasha appeared at the doorway holding a mug, probably coffee and said "Concentration little brother". One of her spheres moved and attacked Percy's sphere making a small explosion above Percy getting him wet.

"Oh man" said Percy and stared at the wet floor forming another water sphere quicker than before. Soon, the new sphere was circulating around him.

"That's better, little brother. Fast recovery. You are getting better" said Sasha returning inside. We made small talk until Sasha returned to continue training.

For another hour, Piper and I watched Percy moving his now 4 spheres moving around him. Sasha would attack Percy's spheres now and them to break his concentration. Percy was getting better every passing minute. A couple of times, Percy got wet with the destroyed spheres making us laugh.

Suddenly, Sasha stared at the sun and checked her pocket watch. "Lunch time. One hour break. Keep the spheres moving" she said passing next to us.

Percy followed her with the water spheres orbiting him. Piper and I shrugged and followed them inside.


	5. V - Piper

**DISCLAIMER: I like to write but I am not that imaginative, so Sasha is mine. Characters by Rick Riordan**

**V. PIPER**

We sat down at the table and started eating. Sasha and Percy sat next to each other and started eating with similar speed and demeanor. I could see the family resemblance. I choked a little laugh. Their spheres were moving around them, casually bumping at each other without breaking.

Leo, Hazel and Frank appeared after a minutes and ate with us. Nobody said a word during the meal. Percy finally spoke after eating a lot and I mean a lot: "Where is Annabeth?"

Hazel turned to Percy and in her nicest voice said: "She was tired and went to bed. Don't worry". I looked at Hazel who was nervously moving her hands under the table. She was obviously lying but she didn't want put her in an awkward situation in front of Sasha. I looked at Jason and whispered to him patting his shoulder: "I will go to check on Annabeth."

I stood up and excused myself. I went to Annabeth's room. I knocked once without any answer. At the second time, I heard her voice saying: "Percy?" I replied: "No, it's Piper. Can I come in?" I heard noises and the door opened. I saw Annabeth with puffy red eyes crying. "Yeah" said Annabeth letting me in.

The room was dim and I sat at the edge of her bed. Annabeth sat next to me and asked casually: "How is Percy's training?" She was obviously concerned about his boyfriend's safety and said: "A bit boring. He is making water spheres move like satellites around him". Annabeth nodded.

"What's going on?" I asked holding her hand. Annabeth voice trembled and new tears appeared: "It's just too much: Percy being missing, the quest for Athena Parthenon, Tartarus and now her… I have been strong just as my Mother. I have been strong for Percy and all of you, Camp, my siblings… I am the leader who everybody look at… Don't get me wrong... I love being the leader and call the shots… But this quest, this whole situation, it's just too much… I felt so powerless against her and I didn't like it at all. I wanted to protect all of you…" Annabeth took a deep breath and continued: "She is… she is stronger, braver and more confident than me and I wish I was like her. I wish she was at our side to help us to defeat Gaea. I wish for a quiet life with Percy like she had once, but I think it's not possible. Gaea will win"

I stared at her with sorrow. The great Annabeth Chase was broken down in doubts and fears. I was mad at her. I stood up fuming ready to leave then she grabbed my hand. I turned my eyes at her. I sad those sad eyes and slapped her hard on the cheek.

"Snap out of it! Don't you think that everybody feel that way? This quest is almost impossible. We are tired and demoralized… Gaea will win, Annabeth, if you keep thinking like that. Percy counts on you. We all do but you have to count and trust on us. We will win together. Have hope that Percy will defeat her. Have hope that will find the way to defeat Gaea. Have faith that you will have the happy quiet life with Percy. Have faith in yourself and us, Annabeth" I almost yelled at the last part. Annabeth looked at me touching her bruised cheek. I saw her eyes snapping out of it.

"Yes, you are right" said Annabeth firmly with conviction. I could see fire in her eyes. "Percy will win. We will win. Gaea is going down… Let's go to see Percy train. I have to study Sasha to help Percy to defeat her" Annabeth walked out the door. She looked like a mess but she was again the Annabeth we all knew and loved.

I followed her to deck to find Percy training again. Percy was sitting on the floor moving her several water spheres around him just as before, and Sasha had a double sized spear moving between her hands. She was moving around Percy looking for a weak spot and a moment to attack. Meanwhile, Jason and Frank were resting on the wall watching at Percy, and Hazel was swinging her sword at the other end of the ship. Leo was probably doing some mechanical repairs in the engine room.

I felt Annabeth tensed at the situation. She probably wanted so badly to run to aid Percy and attack Sasha. I took her hand comforting her.

She moved next to Jason and talked softly to him: "What are they doing?"

Jason looked at her and said in amazement: "Percy is using the spheres like defense. Actually, it's an awesome idea. That's genius! I had read about it back in New Rome. That was the Perfect Storm's greatest form of defense. I am so lucky to see it for real" Jason was grinning like a small child watching his favorite TV shows, or a groupie watching his favorite rock star. After all, he was Sasha's biggest fan.

Suddenly, I heard a big thundery splash. Sasha had swigged her spear attacking Percy's arm. Percy responded by moving a sphere to protect him but he wasn't fast enough. The sphere almost bounced the hit but it still hurt his arm. Blood was gushing from a very deep cut.

"Heal" shouted Sasha still pacing around Percy. He only nodded and I saw spilled water moving up to his arm healing him. That was awesome.

I turned toward Annabeth who had tightened her grip hurting my hand. Her jaw and teeth were tight enough to give me a headache. She was fighting against herself from running to aid Percy. I smiled at her and said "Percy is going to be fine. Don't worry. Say, why don't you and I train a bit with Hazel? She looks lonely".

Annabeth hold her breath ready to refuse my offer. I guess she didn't want to leave Percy's side but he composed herself and nodded. We walked to Hazel and trained a bit.

During our training, I took glances to Percy who was still learning to use the water spheres to protect himself. We must have been training for over an hour, when we decided to take a break.

We walked toward the boys. I put my arm behind Jason's back and he put his arm on my shoulder hugging tightly. Hazel took Frank's hand and stood next to him. Annabeth sat down staring at a sweaty and tired Percy still concentrating on moving water spheres and protecting himself from Sasha's vicious attacks. Each attack was more aggressive and more unexpected than the last.

The sun was slowly setting down and the sky looked orange. They have been training for hours. We saw in complete awe at the brutal training. Percy was beyond exhaustion. He was panting heavily but he didn't stop moving his spheres around him. Sasha looked tired but kept increasing the attack level every single time. Now or then, Sasha would cut Percy's flesh to be immediately healed by him.

I saw the first star and Sasha stopped her attacks panting. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. She checked her pocket watch and said to Percy "Dinner time. Good training. I haven't exercised like than in decades." She approached to Percy and helped him to stand up.

"Yeah, that was awesome" said Percy giving her the biggest grin I have ever seen despite all his tiredness. Sasha stirred Percy's hair playfully and walked inside the ship.

Then we all ran to Percy. Annabeth hugged him like there was no tomorrow. Percy breathed her scent, looked at us and said: "Let's eat. I am starving".

We all nodded and Jason asked: "How was it? How do you feel? It's really incredible to watch Sandra's movements." Percy smiled and said "It's hard to describe. At first, I needed to concentrate a lot to move the spheres but then it became like a second nature and I now can do it without really thinking about it". Percy pointed up and I saw three spheres still moving above his head. All I could say was WOW.

Jason took my hand and all walked in. In the table, we found Sasha talking about pranks with Leo. They were laughing. Apparently, Leo had already warming up to her. Leo saw us coming in and hailed his hand.


	6. VI - Leo

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, except Sasha, Mika and the twins.**

**VI. LEO**

I was watching TV and eating when Sasha came in. I was scared of this woman, not even Clarisse had such mean stare and terrifying aura. I was nervous and I stood up to leave or run away, but she stopped me by saying with a pleasant smile "Stay, tinkerer. I mean no harm. I am very fond of your kind."

She made me blush and sat down. "Leo, call me Leo, please" I said bashfully.

"I would rather no, but thanks" said Sasha giving me a small smile and sat down in front of me.

I stared at her thinking of something to say to ease the mood. I got an idea and asked: "Okkeyy, tell me what you think about my super incredible ship. I need some ego stroking. Ha ha." She smiled at me and say "Excellent but DO tell me about the pranks. Back in my days, half of the quest was about getting revenge of each other. One time, I glued Mika's sword to his boot. I laughed the whole time when he was fighting a harpy. He really was kicking her ass. Ha ha" She laughed like a normal person.

She looked younger and quite beautiful laughing careless. WOW, I had a crush on her. I knew I promised to rescue Callypso but she was so cute.

"Really, well. We don't do that much on our very deadly quest… but back at camp, the Stoll brothers, son of Apollo are the masters in the subject. One time, they changed Piper's shampoo and she walked out of the shower with pink hair. Ha ha ha" I said to her barely containing my laughter.

In that moment, everybody came in and saw us laughing. They stared at us in confusion but they still sat down (Percy next to her sibling) and I made a nervous remark. "Hey guys, I was telling Sasha about the Stoll brothers' pranks like that time that Piper turned out with bubblegum pink hair"

"Hey, don't say that" yelled Piper in surprise.

"Well, it's true" I replied grinning.

"I know but you DON'T have to remain how Ares's cabin teased me for a week" said Piper crossing her arms fuming at me. She started to blush probably remembering everything.

Sasha started to laugh and I followed her. They stared at us nervously not knowing what to do. They can't appreciate a good joke.

"Piper, that's nothing… back in New Rome, Nadine had the best pranks. Once she snatched Reyna's underwear and used as a flag for everybody to see on the morning training. Of course, Nadine had to clean the bathrooms for a month by herself… but the look on Reyna was priceless and how she ran to take it down. I had to stop Reyna of killing Nadine" said Jason and then everybody started to laugh loudly.

The mood lightened up and dinner went actually well. After everybody had eaten, we were drinking hot chocolate before bed. Sasha stood up and said: "Thank you for dinner. Everybody to bed. The ship is highly protected so rest, and little brother you are sleeping somewhere else. I am taking your bed… and training starts at dawn"

"What do you mean 'highly protected'? asked Annabeth standing up. Her eyes glared menacing looking for a fight. Percy looked nervous at both hating the idea of choosing a side.

"Child of wisdom, you may be smart but need to be careful with you words. This ship has been protected for hours and it will protect it for 2 more days… so training won't be interrupted. Nothing and nobody stops me during training." replied Sasha coolly. She is fierce. Wow, I like her even more.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" asked Annabeth making clear of not letting go the topic. She was picking a fight.

"You don't know… You have two choices: believe and rest, or stay up all night" said Sasha brushing her hair in mean girl manner. That was cool.

"But…" replied again Annabeth raising her voice. Percy interrupted by saying "Annabeth, I can feel it. I can feel something in the water like a veil covering us from monsters. At first, I didn't feel it but after all this training I can. Don't worry" He took her hand trying to calm her down but she slammed it. Percy looked hurtful.

"Right then, let's go to bed" said Jason try to make everything and everybody go away. Frank, Hazel, Piper and I said goodbye and disappear faster that lighting before something bad happened. This wasn't looking good.


	7. VII - Annabeth

**Disclaimer: Percabeth is on and by Rick Riordan.**

**VII. ANNABETH**

I was there in the table trying to anger this woman. I felt like an Ares' girl picking a fight at everybody. I don't know exactly why I was spatting at her. I was so angry at the whole situation. She was going to kill us in 2 days and there was nothing I could do. I never felt so helpless and weak, not even in Tartarus.

I was staring at her ready to draw my sword but she was so at ease like an ice queen that only provoked more anger at me. I didn't mean to slam Percy's hand but I didn't want comfort. I wanted blood, her blood.

Jason stood between us facing me while Percy was next to me looking down. Jason said looking straight to my eyes "Annabeth, you are tired. Go to sleep". He put his hands on my shoulders and pleaded with his eyes to let it go.

I couldn't it. I wouldn't… and I yelled at Jason "Don't patronize me, Grace. I…" I couldn't say anything more. I lowered my head and cried in terrible and loud sobs.

Sasha didn't move at all. She was like a statue. Percy stood up and took me in his arms. I breathed her scent and I felt his warm body and relaxed me a bit. Jason mumbled a farewell and went to bed.

Sasha was staring at us. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't care. I just kept crying loudly "I think I will turn to bed. Night" said Sasha slightly nervous and left us alone.

Percy was stroking my hair trying to making me feel better. He didn't talk which I appreciated. I just wanted to drain all the tears in me. I needed no trace of doubt in me or self-pity. This quest was the ultimate test and I need to be ready to fight, to protect my friends and family. Percy needed a strong companion not a meek defeated girl.

Percy tried to move but I wasn't giving him a single step. I just kept hugging him unable to move. I must have been crying for over an hour but I finally cried out all my fears, insecurities, doubts and regrets.

I looked at Percy's eyes. He has the most beautiful eyes, full of concern and love. I love him so much. Wow, that was corny; Piper's love magic must be rubbing on me.

"Are you OK?" asked Percy in a low voice. I didn't want to answer so I kissed him tenderly. He broke my kiss to kiss me in the forehead, a sweet gesture. He exhaled a big breath and said "You got me worry for a minute. Are you sure everything is OK?" I nodded to him and said quietly looking at his hand holding mine. "Yes, I needed to cry everything out. This quest has been more complicated that I could have anticipated… Sasha has really hit a sore spot at me: my pride. It really hurt to know that one sister of mine was the ultimate reason for WWII and the dead of hundreds of demigods including Sasha's family"

"But Sasha…" replied Percy but I silenced him by saying "I know, but it wasn't her fault completely. While Sasha told us her story, I could picture the entire mind process of my sister, a proud daughter of Athena as me. Sophia realized that war had gone too far and needed to end it quickly. She had already made a terrible mistake creating and stirring the war. So, my sister convinced Romans to attack Sasha and her family to make her and Mika destroy the Roman camp. Probably, she also planned that Sasha could find out the truth and destroy Greeks as well to level the forces. Sophia was responsible. She made a mistake believing that by destroying the Romans my mother would be proud… and an entire generation of our brothers and sisters paid her mistake…. Now I realized that we must unite both camps more than ever. This bloodshed must end. I hope that Nico and Reyna made it on time." Percy just looked at me and nodded during my speech.

I smiled at him, drinking his loving eyes and said "Where are you going to sleep?" As soon as I say it, I turned red.

He got nervous, turned red as well as me and said "Well, I was hoping to sleep with you… but only sleep, I mean, if that's what you want, I mean, it's not that I don't want to sleep with you that way, it's just that I don't think is the right time and I am really tired, but if you want, I could… just shut up… Sorry." I laughed a little and put my hand in his cheek adoring his dorky statement.

"Yeah. You can sleep with me. I don't want you to sleep in the cold deck or here. That would be uncomfortable and besides big training day tomorrow and you need to rest… unless you want me to sleep here and you in me bed, but that's not how Sally Jackson raised you" I said grinning and I took his hand.

We went to my room or should I say "our" room. Oh, I was blushing. Percy sat down in the edge of my bed while I went to my bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes: a tight cami and shorts pajama set.

I came out and Percy gulped with big doe eyes. Was I looking that sexy? Oh, I was in trouble. Percy stood up nervously looking to the ground. "I don't think is a good idea, besides I stink and I don't have clothes to change". I smiled at him and turned to my bag looking for… I felt his eyes wondering on me and I found it: a set of his clothes that I brought with me because it still smells like him.

"Here. I don't know if they still fit, you have grown a lot in these months. I brought them just in case" I said and handed him the pair of sweatpants and t-shirt.

He stared at me gratefully and gave me a peck in the cheek. "Thank you, wise girl" said Percy taking the clothes and went into the bathroom.

I sat in my bed leaning in the pillow trying to read a book while Percy was taking a shower. I was blushing tomato red. I cannot believe that 48 hrs ago I was in Tartarus pretty much doomed; and now in the middle of this apocalyptic quest I am waiting for my boyfriend to get out of shower. I felt like a normal teenager.

My hands were trembling a bit while I was holding the book. I really wasn't reading at all. I was thinking how to proceed… I really don't know what I was thinking about. That was weird for a daughter of Athena.

I heard the water flow stopping, then some noises inside in the bathroom. Probably, Percy was drying himself and getting dress. Drying his much trained body… I was blushing ever redder.

Then the door opened and I saw Percy with the towel in his shoulder, slightly wet hair and the clothes barely fitting him. He didn't look bad, just sexy as Hades. I gasped and stood there open-mouthed.

Percy looked at me and turned red. "Are you sure you want me here, Annabeth? I can sleep in Jason's room… Maybe I should go" he said. He was nervous and probably freaking out.

"Stay, seaweed brain. You need to rest and Jason snores like a machine gun. Come here" I said patting the bed. I put the book on the floor and went under covers. Percy stood there watching me.

Once I settle down, I stared at him and said softly "Come to bed". He sighed and came to bed. I put my head on his chest while he had an arm wrapping me. He was touching my hip with one hand and playing with me hair with the other.

Suddenly, I felt so wired and tensed. I couldn't shut my eyes and sleep. I was there in Percy's arms at last. Should we be sleeping or making out?.. I was so tired but NO sleep found me. I felt so full of energy and so tensed, so I started to pay attention to the smallest things to distract myself of the facts: I was in bed with Percy, we love each other and we are probably dead in 2 days. So… OF COURSE, I want to take the next step but right now it's not the time, but what if he wants to? Could I reject him? How could he feel? Seaweed Brain would never take advantage of me, right? I tried to push away those feelings and…

I distracted myself by hearing his heart pumping blood, seeing his chest going up and down, and his hand playing with my hair. I tried to sleep for a couple of minutes in vain. If Percy wasn't holding me so tightly I would be tossing around but then I realized that Percy wasn't sleeping either. Probably, he was wired and full of doubts as me. Maybe he was waiting for the perfect time to make a move. Maybe tonight was the night?

"Percy, this is weird" I said. Percy startled and sat down in the bed saying. "Sorry, maybe I should go".

Even in the darkness, I could see his blusing face. He wasn't thinking in sex. I was wrong.

He was about to get up but I put my hand in his shoulder stopping him by saying almost whispering "Stay, sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. I mean… This is weird because this is new and huge for us. Two weeks ago, I was so out of my mind worrying about you. You were missing for months. Two days ago, we were in Tartarus trying to get out alive. Two hours ago, you and I were supposed to sleep separated. Two minutes ago, I was so happy next to you in bed… Percy, this was a big step for us, regardless of everything. I want you here with me tonight. I want to forget of all the craziness outside and… Can we be just to Percy and Annabeth tonight?"

Percy took my palm and kissed it tenderly. "Yes, you are right. We haven't had a break at all. Let's sleep. I only hope to dream better next to you" he said and I blushed. I was hoping the same.

He laid next to me. Again, he was surrounding me with his strong arm and playing with my hair. I had my head in his chest and whispered "I missed you a lot. This is nice just as it is. I can stay like this"

I could feel him smile and replied "I missed you too. Thinking about you always helps me to keep going"

"Me too" I said and yawned.

I don't know when I fell asleep but for the first time in months, I was at peace but I didn't have a dreamless night.


	8. VIII - Percy

**Disclaimer: Everything except Sasha belongs to the amazing Mr. Riordan**

**VIII - Percy**

I woke up at 5 AM with Annabeth on me. She was snoring quite cute. It took me some minutes to appreciate the situation. Annabeth was sleeping on my chest. I had my arm surrounding her and my hand was resting on her hip. My other hand was holding her hand on my chest. I could feel her warmth and weight making giddy. I could kiss easily at any moment.

My memories were almost completely restored and now I realized how much I missed. How much I love her. I just felt that is the only way I want to wake up every morning. Once we defeat Gaea and we are back in Camp, it will be difficult to sleep without her. I don't know how I got so lucky to have her by my side. She is strong, beautiful, kind, loyal and smart, way smart.

In the windows, I could see that dawn was approaching and I had to get up. Soon, training was starting. Sasha was an amazing teacher. I wished she would have trained me years ago. I learned a lot in only one day, but I wondered if I would be able to defeat her tomorrow. She is the big sibling I always dreamed off. It's not that I don't care about Tyson but she is kind of the sister you can rely on.

The sky was getting lighter and I resigned to the fact that I had to get up and start training. I untangled Annabeth of me without waking her up (Very difficult task). I moved out of bed and kissed her forehead. I didn't change clothes since the others were dirty and torn. Maybe I should ask Annabeth to wash my clothes? Would she do it?

I left her bedroom, or should I say our bedroom? I walked to the table find Sasha eating. "Good morning, little brother" said Sasha throwing saltwater at me. I stopped the water from wetting me and created four water spheres which moved around me. "Apparently, there is hope in your lame excuse of demigod ass" said Sasha and kept eating.

"Good morning, Master Sasha" I said and sat down to eat next to her. We ate in silence. I wanted to ask her tons of questions about how was life in camp with so many siblings, who trained her, why Mika and her were called the Perfect Storm, and many more doubts. However, I just ate in silence.

Once she finished eating, she took out her pocket watch and left saying "Two minutes". I sighed and finished my blueberry pancakes.

I went to the deck and she wasn't there. I looked around and nothing. The sun was rising from the water. It looked cool. Suddenly, a column of water attacked me. It was so unexpected and powerful that I didn't cover completely and my arm was bleeding profusely. I healed myself and took out Riptide ready for any monster attack.

I waited and waited, but nothing. As I was starting to relax, I heard the sound of something approaching like… a rock hitting my face. I was almost knocked out cold, blood running down my forehead but I came to my senses and listened laughter outside the ship in the water. Sea monster?

I approached the edge carefully with my sword ready to attack. I found Sasha walking on water. Can we do that? Cool!

I dived in the water and swam toward her. She was standing in the ocean. "Little brother, you have two hours to run five loops around the ship" said Sasha picking up stones from the tide. How was that possible?

"How am I going to run?" I ask almost yelling. She hardened her stare at me and said throwing a pebble at the water splashing my face.

"Little brother, it's not that complicated. You are able to move the water spheres around yourself to provide protection and health. You need to apply the same concept to your feet. Move the water at your feet at your will. Think it like water sphere shoes. Two hours" said Sasha and ran to the deck. That was awesome. She was barely splashing at the stomps of her feet like a ninja in those weird Japanese movies.

I stood there swimming thinking how to do it. I mean water sphere shoes sounds cool but how. I started concentrating in making two shoe-size water spheres moving around me. Then I took my feet out of the water and tried to put my water shoes on. I took me like twenty minutes to make the spheres fit my feet comfortably. Meanwhile, Sasha was looking at me in the deck sipping something probably coffee.

Once I finally had my water shoes right, I tried to put my feet down to get out of water. I took me almost another thirty minutes to stand up in the water. By that moment, Sasha was accompanied by Annabeth, Hazel and Piper, while Jason and Frank looked at me and making bids.

One hour has already passed and I was barely standing in the water, less running. I tried a take a couple of steps above the water but my feet ended below.

"You can do it" yelled Annabeth at me giving me a big smile while the rest laughed at my antics.

It took me another forty minutes to walk ten meters without sinking. Time was running out and I was still far from running. If I wasn't in the sea, I would be drenched in sweat and tired to exhaustion.

"You still have eighteen minutes, you can do it, seaweed brain" yelled Annabeth. Everybody started cheering and chanting "Seaweed brain". That's tough love.

Sasha cleared her throat and everything went quiet. "I think you need and incentive." said Sasha and Hazel flew to the water. "Sixteen minutes or she drowns".

Hazel was sinking in the sea in slow motion. Hades broke loose in the deck. Annabeth and Jason draw swords and attacked Sasha. Frank turned into a whale and jumped into the sea and Piper went inside probably to get Leo.


	9. IX - Hazel

**Disclaimer: I own Sasha only (also my car). The rest is from Rick Riordan**

**IX. HAZEL**

My morning was so far quiet. I got up, I took a long shower, I ate breakfast and I cheered to Percy in his training. Annabeth, Piper and I were near at Sasha talking about random stuff while we watched at Percy. Being around Sasha was very awkward at first but she did grow in you. She only stared at his brother and made small remarks now and then about Percy's movements to Jason who nodded at her and replied in Latin.

Percy's time was almost up. We yelled and cheered at him. Suddenly, I was thrown into the sea but I wasn't wet. My feet were barely underwater but soon I would drown. I saw Percy running to me. He was running in the water and stopped at me to pull me out. It was in vain. I couldn't move an inch.

Frank had jumped to the sea as a whale and I could feel his whale head trying to push me out but nothing happened.

I was scared and Percy tried to calm her down by saying. "Don't worry. We will take you out" I saw his face concentrating in the water around me. He was probably trying to break Sasha's bonds.

All of sudden, Sasha jumped and she was in front of Percy with her spear ready to strike at me. "Run, little brother, fourteen minutes left" said Sasha making clear what Percy was supposed to do.

He nodded and started running. It was easy since he did it without notice it before, when he ran at me. Frank was swimming around me trying to find a way to break me free, while Sasha was a couple of feet looking at her pocket watch taking time.

Percy did one loop and yelled "One" when he passed next to me. "10 minutes left" said Sasha staring at the pocket watch. I could hear Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo cheering Percy.

Percy ran like a demon and I was sinking every passing minute. When he was at the last loop, I was neck down deep in water. "One minute left" yelled Sasha. I heard water splashing harder. Percy was speeding out, but he wasn't even half way and my nose was touching on the water. I could hear Frank beating out the water around me but I didn't feel a thing.

I was underwater, soon drown. I could feel water entering my longs. I could see Frank as a whale bumping his head and tail persistently trying to take me out of the water. I wished I could kiss him goodbye, one last kiss, but I could only see him. I was slowly losing consciousness.

I woke up wet, coughing and feeling like in Fields of Punishment. Percy was by my side moving wet strings of hair out of my face. I wished he was Frank doing that.

"What happened?" I said sitting down.

"Well, I finished the five loops barely in time and Sasha removed your bonds… You were almost a bit blue and I took the water out of your lungs. You'll be fine" said Percy quietly. "I am sorry. You almost died again because I wasn't fast enough"

"Don't worry, Percy… Where is Frank?" I said.

"Well, you are sitting on him" said Percy playfully and pointed down. I looked down and I realized that we were sitting on Frank's whale back.

"Oh" I said surprised and stood up with the help of Percy. "Where is everybody?"

"Well, everybody on deck is frozen since they tried to interrupt training, a time-out if you put it that way. I have ten minutes break and Sasha is right there talking with a dolphin" said Percy.

"What?" I replied full of surprise. I looked up to the ship and everybody was like statues with their weapons out. Sasha was indeed stood on the water chatting with a dolphin. That looked weird. Percy helped me and Frank to get out of the water. He was definitely getting better.

Frank changed to himself and we hugged tightly. I was so happy to be again in his arms.

"You quite scare me back there" said Frank in my ear.

"I know. I am fine" I said and I was about to kiss Frank when I realized that my friends still frozen were staring at us. So I had to settle with hugging and taking Frank's hand.

Sasha appeared next to us and said to my statue friends. "Next time, you interrupt training. You will sleep with the fishes". Her voice was so determined, scary and harsh. It was a promise. She hailed her hand and my friends unfrozen. My friends nodded responding to Sasha's words.

Then Sasha turned to me and said "Thank you" giving me an honest smile. I just nodded perplexed. I helped her to train Percy. She jumped and landed to the water near to Percy. I watched her and Percy following their training. They were standing on the water facing each other.

"The next step is fighting. No water tactics, not yet" said Sasha loud enough for everybody to hear. She drew a coin and flipped it. The coin turned into her double-ended spear, just as Jason's Javelin.

She ran to strike first and Percy held his position. They fought walking on the water for about an hour. I stood there holding Frank's hand totally mesmerized of the skill of the fighters. They were at other level completely.

Meanwhile, Jason and Annabeth observed the training and whispered at each other, probably making remarks and comments at Percy's and Sasha's performance. Leo and Piper were long gone fixing something in the engine room.

It was around 10 o'clock when Sasha and Percy took a break. Both were panting and looking exhausted. Percy came to us in the deck while Sasha sat on the sea to chat to sea creatures. Annabeth immediately fed Percy ambrosia and nectar to recover faster.

"Percy, I must say I am so impressed with your training. You are almost matching her in the fight. Sasha is just awesome" said Jason in awe.

"You think? Thanks, man. This is really hard core training. Don't worry, you are next" said Percy giving Jason one thumb up.

"What? I am training too? Great" said Jason grinning.

"Yeah, man. Master Sasha told me before break. You have like eighteen minutes to get ready. Damn, she is a time freak staring at her clock all the time" replied Percy and turned to me. "How are you feeling, Hazel?"

"Perfect, so perfect that I think I am going to train myself a bit." I said still holding Frank's hand. He hasn't let me go since I was rescued. "Do you want to train with me?" I asked Frank.

"Yeah, I could use some exercise" replied Frank and we moved to the other side to train with swords.


	10. X - Jason

**Disclaimer: Characters, Argo II and main plot by Rick Riordan. I just took a 3 days detour on their way against Gaea.**

**X. JASON**

I was excited to train with Percy and Sasha. Percy sat next to Annabeth and relaxed a bit. He had already trained for four hours straight.

Suddently, the sea roared. Break time was up. Percy and I stood at the edge of the ship facing Sasha who stood in the sea. She moved her hand calling us. I turned to Percy and asked: "Am I supposed to swim to her?"

Percy wondered too for two seconds and said "Probably, no… she wants me to make you walk on water too"

"Great" I said in disbelief and replied. "How?"

"Just jump. We'll part from there" said Percy and jumped to the sea. He was standing up on the sea and waiving at me. It was my turn, and I jumped.

I was expecting a big hurtful splash, but Percy softened my fall. I was still in the water. Percy gave me his hand to take me out of the water. I took him a couple of tries but he managed to make me stand.

"Wow, I am really ON the water" I said amazed. Percy just smirked at me.

Sasha approached to us and said smirking just like Percy (I could see the family resemblance) "Very well, little brother. Now, both of you will run 5 loops around the ship. You have 30 minutes… or should I get an incentive?" She looked up to the ship where Annabeth was standing in the edge.

Percy and I gulped and we ran. It was weird at first and we were running very slowly. All Percy's concentration was gone in the task. We barely finished on time.

At the end, we are exhausted and Sasha gave us a ten minute break. Percy and I lie flatten in the sea. That was probably the weirdest thing I have ever done in my life and I have rode Tempest, fought titans and giants, and other crazy stuff.

Once our time was up, Sasha drew her spear and said to us: "A bit of fighting to warm up first. No demigods tricks, just fighting skills"

Percy and I took our weapons out and fight her. I really thought that Percy was almost at her level before, but now I realized that she was easy on him. I gave all it all in the fight, but Percy and I couldn't make her give one single step back. Even worst, she was making us lose terrain. She was that skillful with the spear.

We probably fought for over one hour or two. I was exhausted to no measure. The sun was at its highest and the reflection in the sea hurt my eyes.

Sasha checked her pocket watch at ease while fighting us. She was tired but her movements were flawless still, even graceful like a Russian ballerina dancer.

"OK. It's noon. I'm famished, so lunch break for two hours" said Sasha running to the ship. Percy and I stood there trying to catch our breath. Percy was grinning and panting.

"Oh, man. I'm drained. It takes a lot of me to keep you on the water… but this training has been the best ever!" said Percy tired but excited.

"I agreed. I am worn out but I can't believe I have fought her. You sister is my best teacher ever" I said walking to the ship. Suddenly, I fell in the water hitting my face. I stared at Percy in shock and yell "What?"

Percy looked at me smiling and said "I am too tired to carry your sorry body to the ship. You swim, Grace".

I sighed and started swimming. Percy was walking almost limping. It took us like 10 minutes to get back to the deck.

Annabeth and Piper were ready with some nectar. I took a sip and kissed Piper at her cheek while Annabeth and Percy were hugging and kissing.

"Hey, keep the smooching minimal" said Piper snickering.

"Don't care" said Percy between kisses and Annabeth laughed. I got embarrassed watching them and I turned to Piper and smiled at her.

"Where are Frank, Leo and Hazel?" I asked to Annabeth.

"Well…" said Annabeth.

"Frank is taking a nap. Hazel is helping Leo with some greasing. I was helping Leo but Hazel came and took my place, so I could watch you train" interrupted Piper. I turned my eyes at Piper. She was beaming with happiness, probably mirroring my feelings.

"You look very pretty happily tired" said Piper with a big smile.

"I am. Sasha is just amazing" I said in awe.

A hand hit my head and I turned angry at the source. "Master Sasha, Grace" said Percy grinning.

"Deal. Let's eat" I said holding Piper's hand and walking to the table.

When we got there, Sasha was eating alone. She barely acknowledged us since she was busy eating.

We sat in couples to eat too. Percy ate in similar way that her sister, pretty much eating a lot in the messiest way possible without them looking like pigs. Annabeth was sipping coffee deep in thought. Piper was eating turning her head at me smiling every now and then. Nobody talked which I appreciated. Percy and I were too hungry to think.

Minutes passed and Sasha finished eating. Percy soon finished after her while Annabeth was still with her coffee and some cookies. I was already done eating and I was busy with my hand on Piper.

"How are you feeling?" asked me Piper. I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed it lightly on the lips.

"Fine, a bit little. Some ambrosia will fix that" I said at Piper watching her worry eyes. Gods, my girlfriend was awesome, caring and quiet pretty. I was lucky.

Out of nothing, I felt Sasha's stare on me. I turned my eyes and I could see hurt and sorrow in her eyes. Something clicked in my mind and I realized that I looked a lot at her late husband and I was almost smoothing at my girlfriend. She must felt like a cheated wife.

"Sorry" I apologized at her. She nodded and walked out of the room. Piper was looking at me in wonder and concern. She didn't realize what have just happen. She stared at me until realization hit her and an "Oh" left her lips.

For almost an hour, Percy and Annabeth were saying sweet things at each other, kissing and holding hands while we made small talk. I ate some ambrosia to recover while Piper ate some crackers.

"Percy, Jason, your break is almost over" said Annabeth out of the blue. That was a mood killer, but again, I was ready to get back to training.

Piper rested her hand in my shoulder while I sighed. Percy ate a small piece of ambrosia and stood up.

"Go, get her tiger" said Annabeth with her two thumbs up. Piper and I stared at her and bursted laughing. That was hilarious to see Annabeth doing something so un-Annabeth. Percy laughed too and kissed her girlfriend.

"Are you coming?" asked Percy to Annabeth.

"Right behind you, seaweed brain. I need to talk with Piper alone. You know, girl bonding time. See you in a bit" said Annabeth staring at Piper. Piper just nodded at her. Therefore, Percy and I left to train leaving Annabeth and Piper in the table.


	11. XI - Piper

**Disclaimer: I own Sasha only.**

**XI - PIPER**

The guys left us alone. I didn't know what exactly wanted Annabeth to talk to me but I could see in her eyes it was important.

"So… What's up?" I ask nervously.

"Thank you, Piper. You were a good friend yesterday" said Annabeth reaching and squishing my hand.

"That's nothing. Don't worry, Annabeth. The important thing is that you are OK. Percy is definitely getting better, and Jason is having a blast. He looks like a kid in a candy store. Ha ha" I said laughing at the end. I sighed and continued "I have seen fans around my dad. So, I am accustomed, but watching Jason is like seeing a young actor who idolized my dad"

"I guess so. I still don't trust her" said Annabeth.

"Me neither, but we can only hope that tomorrow Percy will be ready to kick some Russian bottom" I said reassuring Annabeth.

"Yes, you are so right… come on, let's go to see the boys" said Annabeth pulling my hand. But I wasn't giving her that satisfaction. I needed to ask something before going to see boys flexing her muscles and swords.

"Not yet. I want to know what happen last night with you two" I ask cheeky.

Annabeth turned tomato red. "I… well, first I cried my eyes out at Percy. He didn't say a thing just hug me. Then he went to sleep at my bed"

"What?" I yelled. Annabeth is the most responsible and adult like girl I have ever met and she invited her boyfriend to bed.

Annabeth turned ever redder. "Nothing happened. We slept. He didn't have a bed to sleep in. I am so embarrassed to tell you this… Let me tell the whole thing. I was the one who invited him since Sasha took his bed. I changed into my sleepwear and Percy took a shower. I gave him some clothes that I brought with me from his cabin… We were so nervous once we laid together. I really thought for a moment that this was the night. But Percy was a total gentleman and we just sleep, really I was freaking out more that Percy" Annabeth exhaled a big loud breath and her blush dimmed.

"Ah, that's so nice. Good for you. Did you want him to make a move?" I wondered at her.

"No and yes. I mean I love Percy but I don't think I am ready yet. I was so concern if he made a move. How would I react?" said Annabeth quietly slightly frustrated.

"Don't worry, your time will come up soon. You and Percy love each other a lot." I reassured Annabeth. "Come on, let's go" I took her hand and we walked out to see some Jason sweating in a very hot way. I love watching him train.

Once on deck, Hazel was there already staring at the training. She greeted us.

"Did Leo let you go?" I asked smirking. Hazel blushed slightly.

"Well, yes. I was a bit boring helping him, so I told him that I was going to check on Frank. He is sleeping by the way. The whale transformation consumed a lot of his energy" said Hazel.

"What's going on, right now?" ask Annabeth changing the conversation.

"Well, they are fighting with weapons only, but Sasha promised to teach them some Perfect Storm tricks. Piper, you should have seen Jason. His eyes almost sparked electricity" said Hazel pointing to the sea.

"Right" said Annabeth and we all turned our eyes to watch them train. I wasn't disappointing. Jason looked so hot swaying his sword in total concentration. It made my knees weak. Annabeth was also gasping at Percy's body. I saw her blushing a bit. It's nice to know that in the middle of this craziness we can still behave like normal teenagers.

They trained for like half an hour when Sasha stopped them by knocking them to the floor. Then she said something to them but we were very far to hear at all.

Abruptly, a whirlpool appeared next to them. It raised high and banished quickly. Sasha was teaching them something to do with the whirlpool. Then, Percy tried to do the same a couple of times until Sasha was satisfied.

Percy sat down and Jason tried to do the same moving the air at his will. It took him longer to make a whirlpool and he was tired once he made it. Sasha sat down giving Percy and Jason a 10 minute break.

After their break, Sasha instructed Percy and Jason something. We only could see them walking apart, and then turned at each other.

The guys made a whirlpool each other and immediately I could feel the temperature dropping. Hazel hugged herself and Annabeth crossed her arms at the cold temperature.

The whirlpools were growing bigger and meaner each passing seconds, and they were getting closer at each other. Finally, the two whirlpools blended into a big hurricane.

Hazel and I hugged each other in concern while Annabeth was mesmerized looking at the power of the boys combined.

"That's the perfect storm" I said in sudden realization.

"Yes, it is. It's powerful. No wonder they were famous for it" said Annabeth nodding at me.

Suddenly, the hurricane lost control and moved toward us in the ship. Jason and Percy were trying to stop it but nothing slowed it down. I was scared. Hazel held me tightly and I saw she was terrified as well as Annabeth. The hurricane would destroy the ship if Jason and Percy didn't stop it right now.

Miraculously, I saw Sasha running and stood between the ship and hurricane. I saw her spear in her hands moving like stirring the air. Saltwater got wrapped in spear and she threw it to the hurricane dissolving it.

Percy and Jason fell in four panting heavily. Unexpectedly, Jason fell in the water creating a big splash. Percy waved at us and we waved back. We were all fine.

"Never lose concentration, YOU TWO IDOTS. Five loops in ten minutes NOW" Sasha yelled hitting their heads with her fist. That startled us but we started laughing. Percy pulled Jason out of the water and they ran around the ship.

"That was very scaring" said Hazel.

"Yeah right, if it wasn't for Sasha, the ship would be destroyed and us drown" I said.

Leo came out of the blue and yelled at us: "What are those excuses of demigods doing to my ship?" Frank was right behind him with tousle hair.

"Percy and Jason made a hurricane that lost control but Sasha fixed the situation" said Annabeth reassuring the boys.

"A hurricane?... Wicked" said Frank. Leo just huffed and said angrily "You bet make sure that nothing happens to my beloved Argo II." Leo pointed his finger at us and returned to the engine room.

Frank walked to Hazel and hugged her from behind while the rest of us turned our attention to the training. Jason and Percy were done running and once again they were apart and facing each other.

For over one hour on training. Percy and Jason made a couple of hurricanes that ran wild which Sasha banished with her spear. At each tried, they were getting better. I could see the tiredness nearly completely exhaustion in both guys, but Percy was working harder since he had to keep himself and Jason on the water.

Out of the blue, I saw Jason fall into the water making a big splash. He was shocked but Annabeth was more shocked. Annabeth had her hand on her mouth crying. I turned to see Percy and I saw what had Annabeth so shaken. Percy was floating in the sea; darker water was around him, blood?

Sasha was running to him. She was checking on him and removed a stick from his side. I hugged Annabeth who was sobbing. Frank jumped as a whale to the sea to help Percy. Hazel was jumped right behind him.


	12. XII - Frank

**Disclaimer: I like Rick Riordan's Characters a lot. That's why I am using them but they are not mine at all.**

**XII. FRANK**

A couple of things happened at the same time: Jason falling in the water, Percy floating in a pond of blood, Annabeth crying in Piper's arms, Sasha running to Percy's side, and Hazel and I jumping to the water.

I became a whale to help. Hazel climbed to my back and I swam trying to not sink down, otherwise Hazel would fall of me. Hazel patted my back angrily trying to hurry me up.

Then I stopped horrified when I heard Hazel yelling "Monster". Sasha's protection must have weakened due to the intense training. I feared for Hazel's safety but I couldn't walk out of the situation.

With my whale senses, I felt the creature. It was some kind of snake like 30 feet moving in circles around all of us. Sasha was standing up weapon ready in the water expecting a flying attack, but looking in the water expecting an underwater attack.

I approached to Percy, so Hazel could pull him to my back. I felt the new weight: Percy's body. I heard to Hazel saying to me: "Frank, Percy is breathing and healing quickly. Jason is coming to us".

Jason swam and greeted me before climbing on me. "Is everybody OK?" said Jason.

"Yeah, we must get out of here" said Hazel and that was my cue to swim to the vessel. I swam as fast as I could with the bodies on me and without sinking.

"Where is the Sasha?" ask Hazel

Out of the blue, I saw Sasha swimming below me fighting the sea snake. She was like a demon. I saw her whirling around the snake leaving dark liquid behind. The snake hit her couple of times with the tail but not enough to knock her out. Finally, she swam below the snake and propelled herself up and chopped off the monster head.

I saw how the monster parts disappeared in the depths of the sea and Sasha approaching toward us. She smiled at me before taking her head out of the water.

"Young praetor, the situation?" said Sasha like the Roman commander she was once.

"Fine, Master Sasha. Percy is recovering fast. Hazel and Frank are unharmed and I was just caught off guard. Yourself?" replied Jason.

"Weak but I will live. Young praetor, One hour break… Son of war, take them to the ship. I have to raise our underwater defenses." commanded Sasha and swam down. I could have stared at her swimming but I have to get to the ship.

Jason helped Hazel to climb Percy up to the ship. I waited for a moment before becoming a bird and get up to ship for myself.

I saw Annabeth checking Percy and feeding him ambrosia and nectar. Piper was sitting next to Jason. They were watching at Percy and Annabeth. Hazel was staring at me waiting for me; therefore I became myself and hugged her tightly. Probably, all air left her lungs but I didn't care. Leo was looking around the deck for damage.

Minutes passed and Percy woke up coughing. Annabeth helped him to sit down.

"How are you? What happened? One minute you were there and then I only saw you floating in blood" asked Annabeth trying to hold her tears.

"Shhh, I'm fine, wise girl. A big snake hit me with the tail and left a spike on me. I guess everybody is fine… Where is Sasha?" said Percy.

"She said she needed to strengthen the defense after she killed the monster" I said.

"How the monster broke in?" asked Piper.

"She must have waited for the perfect opportunity for the monster to attack Jason and Percy who were weak and tired" replied Annabeth enraged.

"No, wise girl. All the training and extra effort stopping our hurricanes have taken a big toll on Sasha's concentration. She was tired enough for her barrier weakened, so the monster just got in. It wasn't deliberately" said Percy quietly.

Annabeth was even more enraged and yelled "How can you defend her? You almost died because of her"

"Annabeth, she has been protecting the ship for two days non-stop. Also she has been training me and Jason. Cut her some slack" said Percy defending Sasha. Annabeth took a deep breath and lowered her eyes. She must have swallowed her pride and drop the topic.

"Grace, are you ready to continue?" asked Percy grinning at Jason.

"Yeah, sure, we are on a break by the way. Less of one hour" replied Jason.

"Good, it could use some snack and ambrosia" said Percy standing up with the help of Annabeth. Jason, Piper, Annabeth and Percy walked into the ship. Hazel was walking too but she looked to me and asked "Are you coming?"

"In a while, I want to check out by myself the protection and if there is any damage or leaking" I said and became a seal. I jumped to the sea and I swam around the ship. There was no hole on the hull. I was relieved, so I swam as far as I could, hoping to find the protection.

Then bang. I hit an invisible wall. It was very thick and strong. It was like 200 feet of distance from the ship. I could see monsters swirling around the protection looking for a way in. I circled the perimeter checking the wall and looking for Sasha. Finally, I found her talking to dolphin inside the protection. She looked exhausted but yet giggling at the dolphin antics.

I approached to her and she just smiled at me. I saw her stare focusing at me. Probably, trying to talk to me like any other sea creature, but I couldn't understand her. Finally, she realized who I was and pointed up to the surface. She swam up and I followed her.

"Son of war. What are you doing here?" asked Sasha. She waited for my answer but I don't have a human voice and I don't talk seal. Sasha quickly got the situation and said: "Well, I need a lift. I need some rest and food"

She held herself to me and I took her to the ship. I helped her to get back on deck.

"Thank you, son of war" said Sasha smiling and drying herself before going to eat. I became myself and followed her.

At the table, Jason and Percy were eating pizza and ambrosia. Leo was telling jokes while Piper, Annabeth and Hazel were drinking the afternoon tea. That was new.

Sasha and I sat down at the table, me next to Hazel and Sasha next to her brother but away from Annabeth who was shotting daggers with her eyes at her.

"How is down there?" asked quietly Hazel at me.

"It's incredible. There is a big wall protecting us. I could see the monsters moving around looking for a hole" I said almost whispering. I wasn't hungry but I accompanied the ladies with their tea.

For the next half an hour, everything was nice and happy. Everybody laughed at Leo's jokes and Sasha told us more camp's pranks back in the day. The color returned at Sasha's cheeks as well as Percy and Jason.

The spell was broken when Sasha took a look at her pocket watch and said "Let's go. Two more hours of training and we will call it the day. Excuse us ladies and gentleman"

"We are going in a sec" said Piper sipping her tea

Sasha, Percy and Jason stood up and left us drinking tea and chatting for a couple of minutes. "We need to make a plan against her, quickly" said Annabeth giving to us a hard stare.

"Annabeth, I know that you don't like her, but this is not your fight. It's Percy's" said Piper. Annabeth was waiting for the right moment.

"Tomorrow if Percy fails, we fail" replied Annabeth.

"Hope that Percy will do it" said Hazel.

"I don't want to leave everything in hands of Percy. We must have a backup plan" said Annabeth.

"I agreed with you, Annabeth… but what?" I said and the girls looked at me in shock.

"We need to investigate. I will talk with Chiron first thing in the morning. Right now, it is night at camp" said Annabeth.

"We must be worry also if Percy wins. I saw the protection and there are at least a dozen of sea creatures around us. Once the protection is broken, we are going to be under attack" I said and everybody was quiet deep in thought.

"Leo, will the ship survive a big attack like that?" asked Hazel.

"I hope so, but I cannot assure anything. I will make get all our weapons ready. Could all of you help me to make the adjustments?" said Leo. The rest and I nodded at him.

"Ok, let's to work" said Piper.


	13. XIII - Percy

**Dislaimer: I don't Percy and the gang. Just Sasha.**

**XIII. PERCY**

Once I left everybody on the table, I got this weird feeling of conspire. Annabeth was planning something without me. However, I had to shake it off since I had to train.

For the next two hours, Jason and I managed to make hurricanes bend to our will. We only lost control one time but Sasha stopped the impending attack to the vessel.

To practice our focus, we make human-sized hurricanes to trace different shapes in the sea like lines, squares, stars even a tick-tack-toe. It really took a lot of concentration and teamwork to win a tick-tack-toe game against Sasha who also made a small hurricane to play.

The sun was setting and the first star appeared. Sasha won the last game and her small hurricane banished. She looked tired and sat down on the sea. We did the same facing her.

"Excellent, boys. You don't suck anymore" said Sasha.

"Thank you, Master" said Jason and I at once.

"I think we are done for the day since there is not much daylight left" said Sasha looking at the setting sun.

"Is this what you and Mika did for training?" asked Jason.

"Yes, more or less. This is the short and fast version. It took us weeks to do what you are doing, but we didn't have a deadline or a deadly quest on us. It was just for fun on our spare time after praetor duties. However, we definitely used it for war games against others" said Sasha.

"Really? You never used it in real battle?" asked Jason.

"A couple of times after we developed it. It's really handy… Let's go" said Sasha standing up.

All of sudden, Jason asked: "Do you miss your old life? You should be teaching at camp. You are an excellent teacher. We need people like you."

"Sometimes, I miss teaching but I don't regret my choices. Leaving camp with Mika was the best decision I have ever made. We had years of complete of bliss and happiness. Most demigods never achieved such happiness… You must never be afraid of search your own happiness, regardless your Roman or Greek duties, young praetor" said Sasha and walked to the ship. We followed behind.

This day of training has been the most exhausting ever. Yet, I felt so energized and full of power and hope that I could to take down all giants at once.

Once in the deck, we realized that we were alone, that nobody had cheered at us.

"Where is everybody?" asked Jason at me.

"I don't know" I said shrugging. "Are they still drinking tea?" I wondered, but the table was empty. Now, I was worried.

Regardless of the lack of friends and girlfriend, Jason, Sasha and I ate to recover our energy. We were high way through emptying all the food in the vessel when Annabeth appeared at the door saying: "Are you done already? I thought you were going to train longer" She sat next to me and held my hand.

"Well, we are tired so we wrapped things early. Where is everybody?" I asked.

"We are helping Leo with some machine repairs. No biggie. I came to check on all of you before going back to help" said Annabeth and kissed my cheek. She left us. Now, I was more worried. Annabeth was very cryptic.

"What was that?" I asked to Jason.

"What? They are helping Leo, let them" said Jason in a way for me to drop the topic. So, I did it and ate more.

Sasha stayed with us for a while before going super early to bed. She said she was tired and needed some rest to maintain the protection around the ship.

Jason and I decided to watch some TV and waited for the rest to appear. No way was I going to search from them. I would probably end doing some greasing or moving heavy stuff.

Around 9 o'clock, the rest of the gang appeared to eat. Annabeth looked dirty with grease stains. She took my hand and kissed me briefly in the lips. She was avoiding looking at me for some reason.

"Is everything OK?" I asked at everybody. If Annabeth wasn't telling, someone else would.

"Yes, Percy. We were getting everything ready for any surprise from here to Athena" said Hazel.

"Don't worry, Percy" said Piper.

"Besides we need to do something besides staring at you and Jason, flexing muscle" said Leo lightening the mood.

"Ok" I responded. Everybody wanted me to drop the topic, so I did it. I was too tired to start a discussion.

Everybody ate while Jason and I watched some weird Italian movie about Heracles. Jason wouldn't shut up about how much he disliked the guy. I flipped the channels until we found a horror movie and we laughed the whole way through the movie. After spending time in quests in real life horror places, horror movies are really entertaining.

After dinner, we made jokes and laughed a lot. I was yawning a lot and Annabeth took it as the cue to leave to bed. We said our goodbyes to everybody and went to "our" room.

In Annabeth's room (aka our room), I sat down on her bed while she went to take a shower. She had already a change of clothes ready for me. She told me that she asked Piper to ask to Jason for them. So, I was going to wear Jason Grace's clothes tonight.

Annabeth got out of the shower in cotton tank/short sleepwear: simple, yet breathtaking. It was fitted in all the right places making my blood boiled hotter that after drinking Tartarus' river water. I was wondering if this was the night to take the next step. I mean, I love Annabeth. Of course, I want to make love at her. I am a red-blooded teenager boy before demigod. I think I am ready but I don't know if she is. I don't want to put pressure on her like any other boyfriend. Also I don't want to pick a fight with her right now. I should probably just sleep and be happy to have in my arms. After all, this was our last night since I was probably will be killed tomorrow by my "big sister".

I think Annabeth saw me thinking too hard and she put her hand on a shoulder and said: "There is something in your mind. What's up, seaweed brain?" She threw a sweet smile at me and I gulped. I just had lost the ability to talk. Incoherent sounds came out of my mouth.

Annabeth sat next to me taking my hand in hers. "Seaweed brain, are you worried about tomorrow? You will do just fine. I have all the trust in you. We made it out of Tartarus. We can do anything" said Annabeth giving small pecks in my face.

How could I tell her that I was thinking about sex instead about my fighting tomorrow to my sister? I think long seconds passed and I didn't move at all. I could feel Annabeth growing impatient at my lack of reply.

"Percy, what's wrong?" said Annabeth softly. I could see one hand moving nervous in her lap. I could see her biting her lips in worry. She is so beautiful. I'm so in love with her. Seeing her like that destroyed all hesitation in me and I kissed her fully in the lips.

I heard her gasp caught in surprise. She wasn't expecting me but she gladly replied making our kiss deeper. I kept on kissing for some minutes. She grabbed my head at some moment making clear that I wasn't going anywhere.

Eventually, she let me go. She needed to breathe. She was panting with her forehand pressing mine.

"What was that?" said Annabeth looking down almost whispering locking her eyes at mine.

"I just love you. If tomorrow is the end, I just wanted to kiss you like you deserve" I said taking her hands. She looked down for a second then at my eyes. I love when she looks at me like that: so full of love and determination.

"Percy, I love you too. Tomorrow is not the end. You will win. We will unite the camps and defeat Gaea. We will go to college at New Rome or wherever and be happy together" said Annabeth and kissed me softly in the lips.

"I know. I am just a bit worried about tomorrow. It's nothing" I lied to Annabeth. All my sex doubts were out of the windows. I love Annabeth long enough to wait for all this madness to end. I realized that all I want is hold her tonight. Don't get me wrong. Make love to her would be awesome tonight, but she deserves better: romance, roses, candles and all those things.

"Don't worry. I will take a shower" I said and went to the bathroom with the set of Grace's clothes.

After that kiss, I took a hot and then a very freezing cold shower. I dried and I returned to the bedroom to find Annabeth already in bed waiting for me. She was smiling and I was the luckiest demigod alive.

"Hey, I thought you were sleep already" I said as I put the covers on me.

"No, I was waiting for you. I have to tell you something that you won't like" said Annabeth nervously and blushing crazy. I shifted to face her and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, what's up, wise girl?" I asked intrigued.

"Well… (awkward pause) I love you and totally want to make love to you but not tonight" said Annabeth shaking a bit. She was worried that I wanted to have sex with her after that mind-blowing kiss. Was it that good for her?

"Annabeth, don't worry. I want to make love to you too. I really really do but you deserve romance and not under this tension and stress." I said and kissed her tenderly.

"Ok. Let's sleep. You need to rest if you want to beat up your sister" she said pressing her head at my chest. I hugged her and drifted to sleep almost immediately breathing her warm and sweet scent.


	14. XIV - Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I own my car, my clothes and Sasha the rest are propierty of Rick Riordan**

**XIV - ANNABETH**

I was happy sighing in Percy's embrace. He was so tired that slept immediately. I listened to the air leaving and entering his lungs.

I was a bit disappointing at me at myself. I tried to tell him about my dream last night, our back up plan and how I still didn't trust her sister. However, I couldn't. I lied about having sex to change topic. Percy needs all my support, not doubts.

Last night, I dreamed about my sister Sophia arguing with Mother about Sasha's family. Mother was pushing her to send the army to kill the twins. My sister wasn't convinced at first but Mother talked her into it. I could see the fear in sister's eyes, but Mother was more afraid like something bad would happen if they were alive.

The whole dreamed had bugged me all day. Something was off. Why a whole army to kill two kids? Why my mother was so afraid of them?

I was frustrated at the whole dream but I pushed those feelings aside. I concentrated in my current situation: being in Percy's arms. I relaxed a lot and slept.

I dreamed again my sister Sophia. She was in a small wooden room. She looked older and worn out than in previous dream. Sophia was sitting in the table and a single candle lighted the room. There were fighting noises outside. Then there was none. I could see my sister crying silently while nervously moving her hands on the table.

The door opened and Sasha stood there in the frame facing Sophia. The candle light barely illuminating Sasha.

"You are still alive" said Sophia meekly almost whispering.

"Yeah, against all odds" said Sasha calmly with a weak smile.

"Could you sit down, please, Sasha?" said Sophia gesturing toward the chair between them.

"Yeah, why not? 10 more minutes won't make a difference" said Sophia putting her spear leaned against the wall. Sasha sat down and Sophia was rubbing her hands nervously at the table.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Sophia looking at the flame.

"Yes. You convinced your brothers and Romans for this war. You convinced my Roman brothers to fight against me. You convince Roman archers to kill my kids and my husband. I have killed for less than that, so yeah, you are going to die" said Sasha.

"Would it help saying that I wasn't expecting all of this? I never thought this twisted result. I thought I was helping everybody making my Mother proud" said Sophia looking at Sasha's eyes.

"I am not here for what you thought but for what you did" said Sasha.

"Would it help say that I am sorry?" said Sophia.

"I won't change the outcome but you can say it" said Sasha. Sophia reached for Sasha's hand and held it.

"Sasha, I am so sorry for everything. You and I have been friends since you first started at camp. I really thought that the war was the only way to avenge my Mother. I really thought that I was doing something good by sacrificing your kids for the greater good. Their death changed the course of war. It's over thanks to you. Thank you for cleaning up my mess" said Sophia. Her tears were running down her cheeks.

"You are welcome, Sophia. You were my best friend until you went for my family. I am glad to be one that ended the war but I am not happy that hundreds of demigods have to die because of you and I" said Sasha looking at her eyes. She moved her free hand and wiped Sophia's tears.

"Will you kill me now?" ask Sophia trembling.

"Yes, my former best friend" said Sasha.

"Thank you, I am so tired of this guilt. I am so sorry. What are you going to do now? Your revenge will be done tonight" said Sophia. Her eyes were smiling.

"I will go to face the consequences of my acts just like you. Even I stopped the war; my hands are stained of the blood of our family. I guess I will see you at the Fields of Punishments" said Sasha.

"I guess so. Will you be my friend again once you are there? I will look for you" said Sophia giving a small hopeful smile. She took Sasha's hand and kissed her palm.

"Of course. I will find you there… goodbye" said Sasha and moved her hand. Sophia frozen and blood erupted from her pores staining the floor.

I woke up yelling and reaching for Percy. He wasn't there. Light was coming through the window. I was panting and crying heavily.

Hazel opened the door and found me crying in bed. She sat and hugged me. I cried in hurtful sobs. It took minutes to quiet my tears. Hazel didn't say a thing. She just hugged me.

Once I calmed myself, she asked: "What did you dream?"

"The night Sasha killed my sister Sophia. Now I know how she would kill Percy. He is going to die and we cannot stop her. It's impossible." I said crying again.

"Annabeth, Percy has done the impossible before. Trust him" said Hazel taking my hand.

I did feel a bit better after I heard her. I nodded to her and said: "I wish. Thank you for been here"

"That what friends are for. I will go to wake up Frank to eat breakfast. Are going to be OK?" asked Hazel.

"Yeah. I am going to talk to Chiron about Sasha. We need all the information we can get… Percy?" I asked.

"He is training with Jason for over one hour. For the way the ship is moving, I guess that they are fighting with hurricanes. Leo and Piper are already there, watching them and making guard in case of monster leakage" said Hazel and she left me alone.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked awful with red eyes.

I changed clothes and made the call to camp using crystal that Malcom gave me months ago. Chiron was sitting at the big house talking to Tyson and Ella. The image was still black and white with snow.

"Hi, Annabeth. Percy?" asked Tyson.

"Great, Tyson. What are you doing?" I asked.

"We talking of new barricades to protect Camp. Ella is gives ideas from magazines. I like Ella" said Tyson blushing a bit.

"Excellent. Hi, Ella, what's up?" I said looking at all of them.

"Fine, wisdom. Drain pasta, page 14, Food Holiday. _From perfect storm two halves aids earth. One drowns the sky and the other lights the sea unless wisdom stands alone to face the sea and sky._ Cook it for 2 hours at 350 F. Bigger the bullets the better" said Ella.

"What was that?.. Ella, what did you say?... Chiron, what did she said?" I asked again demanding an explanation.

"I think that was an old prophecy" said Chiron quietly.

"Ella must have read it from the Roman book of prophecies" I said thinking of the words. Two halves? Twins? Sasha's twins? And then I remembered that Sasha told us that they were more powerful than their parents. There was an old prophecy about the twins. They were supposed to help Gaea… Wisdom faces them alone. My sister Sophia? Suddenly, everything fell into place. I understood everything.

"Annabeth, Is Ok? She quiet" asked Tyson with concern. I must have been quiet for some minutes.

"Yes, Tyson. Everything is Ok... Chiron, can we talk alone?" I said giving a big smile to Tyson.

"Of course, Annabeth. Tyson and Ella, would you excuse us?" asked Chiron nicely.

"Ok, goodbye Annabeth" "Bye" said Tyson and Ella and they left us alone. I waited for them to leave to talk, but Chiron talked first. "What's on your mind, Annabeth"

"Chiron, I have to know any idea that might help Percy to defeat Sasha" I pleaded.

"Annabeth, just let Percy being him. He will do just fine… I cannot tell you much about Sasha's weakness because once she left camp, she came a more deadly and polished her weakness" said Chiron.

"What was the prophecy Ella said?" I asked.

"I heard that prophecy once right at the end of WW2. Have you guessed what it means?" said Chiron.

"I guess so. Sasha's kids were supposed to help Gaea to win and my sister Sophia had to stop them to ever get involved in the war" I said.

"That's pretty much it. Sophia told me about the prophecy the last time I saw here before she flew to her homeland to wait for Sasha's revenge. Sophia was pretty much like you in a sense. She would anything to make her Mother proud and for her sense of duty. Sophia made difficult and hard choices that I hope you never have to do by yourself… Annabeth, don't worry" said Chiron.

"Thanks, Chiron. Sasha is strong. I don't think Percy will win" I said trying to hold my tears. Chiron shook his head.

"Annabeth, Percy is stronger than you think. Don't give up on him" said Chiron. I smiled at him.

"Chiron, thank you" I said.

"You're welcome. Keep me update it" said Chiron and the image dissolved.

I sat down letting the new information sink through. Those twins were meant to help Gaea. That's why they were killed. My sister couldn't tell anybody. How she must have felt having such a big burden on her shoulder. The things she must have done to make sure that those kids were killed… I sat down for minutes thinking about this whole mess.

Finally, I got up to meet up with my friends. One thing is for sure: this was going to be a long day.

I ate alone in the table; everybody else must be on the deck watching training. I saw the clock, and it was around 8 in the morning.

In the deck, only Hazel was there watching training.

"Where is everybody?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Piper, Frank and Leo are still doing armory adjustments. I am on monster watch. Jason and Percy are down there" said Hazel pointing to the sea.

I looked and I was shocked of what I saw. Percy and Jason were fighting against Sasha. They were bleeding and panting in hurtful gasps.


	15. XV - Jason

**DISCLAIMER: Characters by Rick Riordan, except Sasha**

**XV - JASON**

I woke up early. I was so excited to train but yet I was concerned that this was our last day if Percy wasn't able to defeat Sasha. For me, Sasha was my idol and pretty much invincible.

I changed clothes and walked to the table to have breakfast. I was still so hungry after yesterday's training.

At the table, Sasha was already eating and sipping coffee. "Good morning, Master Sasha" I said.

"Good morning, young praetor" said Sasha.

I sat and ate until my stomach let me. We ate at first in silence but I wanted to know things about her. I have read a lot about her but it wasn't enough.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure, young praetor. Ask away" said Sasha not really staring at me. Now that I think about it. She almost never has stared at me, only once when I was almost smooching Pipper.

"Do you think Percy is ready?" I asked worried for her answer.

"Young praetor, a warrior doesn't think much about possibilities. Thinking leads to doubts and doubts to errors. Little brother is almost ready. It's a fact" she said.

"Oh, OK. Thank you for answering" I said politely.

"Sure, do you want to ask anything else?" she asked me.

"Yes, If you would could change things, what would you do?" I asked. I was asking about been I spy, about running away, about killing so many people.

"I wouldn't change a thing: living with Mika and our family was worthy. You have doubts about your alliances, right?" said Sasha.

"Yes" I answered quietly. She looked at my eyes for the first time since she first met us in the deck two days ago.

"Young praetor. At the end of things, your alliances are with the people you love. Not with your duties: Roman or Greek, Camps or Gods. You must not fight a war to please someone, less the Gods. You go to war to protect your loved ones. I learned that from Mika" said Sasha with determination. I nodded and we continued eating in silence.

A few minutes later, Percy appeared and sat next to us. He looked relaxed but tired after two days full of non-stop training.

"Good morning" said Percy.

"How was your night?" I asked grinning. I wanted to have some fun before training. Percy turned red making giggle and Sasha looked at us with amusement.

"That good?" I said trying so hard not bust off laughing.

"Shut up, Grace" said Percy annoyed and sent the water of my cup to my face getting me wet. Sasha and Percy laughed in similar manner. I could see the resemblency

After breakfast, we went to deck. The sky looked a bit gloomy and the weather felt chilly for a summer morning.

"From here to mid-morning. We will train with weapons and hurricanes. I won't hold down and I hope you two neither" said Sasha and she jumped to the sea. Sasha walked a bit far; she flipped her coin drawing her spear and waited for us.

I looked at Percy who was with his sword out. "Are you ready, Percy?" I asked.

"Yes, Grace. Let's go" said Percy and jumped to the sea.

"Let's go" I said and I jumped too.

For the next three hours, we fought and fought. Every time I would feel like weak or wounded, Percy would heal me. Percy and I made a great team. We managed to make Sasha take some steps back a couple of times, which was awesome.

Fighting Sasha with no restrain was exhilarating. I was having the time of my life. She was really a war machine. She was cold, precise and ruthless. After this part of training, I could picture how Sasha killed hundreds of demigods to end the Great War.

At the end of this part of training, everybody fell into sea panting heavily. Percy lost concentration and we hit the water.

"Right, one hour break" said Sasha swimming under and she disappeared in the sea.

"How are you, Grace?" said Percy swimming to the ship.

I swam next to him and said "Tired to no measure, but really good. She did take some steps back. We are getting better"

"Right. I am getting better since I have been healing your sorry ass" said Percy grinning.

"That's Ok. Thank you by the way. I wonder what the guys are doing" I said once I reached the ship.

"Well, we will find out really soon" said Percy.

At the deck, we found no one. What the Hades?

"Where is everybody?" asked Percy looking at me.

"I don't know probably doing something" I said. I must have sounded weird but Percy didn't need to know that they were making weapons ready to attack Sasha if case he fails.

All of sudden, Annabeth and Piper appeared with nectar and ambrosia in their hands.

"Told you, there were done. It's quiet again" said Piper at Annabeth.

"Yes, I can see that. How was it?" said Annabeth at Piper then staring to us.

"Incredible, Jackson managed to keep us alive with his water healing. Master Sasha is fierce and just deadly" I said with a big smile.

"Really? Just shut up and eat" said Annabeth giving us ambrosia.

During our hour break, we hanged out with the girls and told them all details of our training session. Piper tightened her grip and gasped every time Percy or I mentioned how we almost died in countless occasions. Annabeth just listened to us analyzing the new information while Percy had his arm surrounding her by the waist.

Without notice our time was up. Sasha made it very clear by throwing a piece of driftwood like a spear at Percy. He managed to avoid the attack easily and said at Annabeth: "Sorry, wise girl. We have to go. Duty calls. See ya at lunch." He kisses her and jumped to the sea.

"Don't worry. We'll be careful" I said at Piper kissing her and I also jumped to the sea.

Sasha was waiting with her arms crossed and a seal swimming around her.

"For the next part of your training, little brother and young praetor will fight three vs one" said Sasha getting her spear ready.

"Who is the third?" asked Percy. Sasha just pointed to the seal.


	16. XVI - Frank

**DISCLAIMER: I'm poor. I only have Sasha. The rest no.**

**XVI - FRANK**

Hazel woke me up and we had breakfast together alone. Jason and Percy were training while Annabeth was still in her bedroom, and Leo and Piper were making Greek fire bombs. It was nice to have some alone time together. We talked about going to the movies after this and we kissed a couple of times.

After breakfast, we helped Leo and Piper. Annabeth joined us later. We worked in silence listening to the yells and the sea movements of the fights.

Around mid-morning there was silence. Piper stood up and said "Training must be over"

"I guessed or they are dead" said Leo. Annabeth looked at him plaintly mad and threw a flash at Leo's head.

"Hey" yelled Leo rubbing his head. Annabeth threw a harsh stared at him.

"Annabeth, let's go to take some food to the boys" said Piper, and they went up to the deck.

Hazel, Leo and I worked for a minutes before I made a lame excuse. I wanted to talk to Sasha. I wanted to train with them. I have been feeling useless all morning.

I exited the ship by becoming a seal and jumping through a window. I saw around the ship circling the protection. There were more monsters that yesterday. That was bad news.

I found Sasha floating in peace. I touched her hand with my nose for her to notice me.

"Yes? Son of war, how can I help you?" she asked. I really didn't know exactly how to say that I wanted her to train me. So, I said nothing for a couple of minutes, and being a seal didn't help at all.

Suddenly, she smiled with her eyes closed and said. "I guess you want to train too, right?" I made a seal noise. "Ok, son of war. Let me rest a bit. I am tired and the sea is healing me". I stared at her peaceful face for some minutes. Meanwhile, I was waiting for the break to be over, I swam around her, the vessel and the protection.

I was below her when I saw her standing up in the water. I saw a long piece of driftwood floating from the bottom of sea to her hand. She threw it making a big sound and Percy defended himself. It was time to train. I swam next to her and I saw Percy and Jason walking to us.

Sasha told them that we are going to fight three vs. one. Percy asked her for the third one and Sasha pointed at me.

"We are going to fight: us and a seal?" asked Jason. Then he looked at me. "Frank, is that you?" I became myself. Percy took me out and helped me stand on the water.

"What are you doing here?" said Percy

"I told Master Sasha that I wanted to train with you, so here I am" I said.

"Get ready boys. You are as good as dead" said Sasha smiling evilly at us.

Percy, Jason and I drew swords and attacked. At the beginning, we were terrible. Percy had a hard time trying to keep Jason and me on the water, so we fall a couple of times in big splashes. Sasha hurt me a couple of times. Jason and Percy got hurt a couple of times too, but thankfully to Percy's water healing we were OK.

After one hour of training, Percy looked the worst of the three of us, but he kept fighting. We were getting better. We could make Sasha stand back a couple of times to only being blow away by one of the hurricanes. Sasha was really force a nature and fought like a demon. We fought and fought for what it seemed days but the sun was barely reaching noon.

Finally, Sasha put away her spear panting deep and long breaths. "Boys, lunch break" she said and ran like those roadrunners cartoons to the ship.

We fell in the water and floated for a couple of minutes trying to catch our breaths.

"That was awesome" I said. "I have never fought like that before not even under my Father's blessing"

"I know what you mean. Percy, I think you really have a shot at this" said Jason.

"It better be otherwise we are dead" said Percy.

"Let's go to eat. I am famished" I said and swam in the conventional way. I had no more energy to become an animal.

Once on the ship, Piper, Annabeth and Hazel were waiting at us with nectar and ambrosia. I felt better after one sip.

"How are you?" asked Hazel with worry in her eyes.

"Okey, very tired but it was mind-blowing" I said hugging her.

"That's nice" said Hazel giggling.

"I'm starving. Let's go to eat" said Percy too loud and grinned mischievously. Annabeth laughed and gave a peck in Percy's shoulder.

We walked to the table. There was Leo and Sasha eating and laughing. At the sight of us, Sasha approached to Leo and said something to him. The she stood up and left us.

"What was that, Leo? Are you working for her now?" said Annabeth loudly.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Annabeth. You are paranoid" replied Leo.

"Me paranoid? She wants to kill us" said Annabeth sitting down next to Percy.

"Annabeth, I know what you say but I like her" I said trying to calm down Annabeth.

"Me too" said Percy coming to my aid.

"You too?" said Annabeth a bit hurt at Percy.

"Wise girl, I know what she is doing here but it doesn't stop me from liking her. I would love to have her training before. I would kill to have a big sister like her growing up. I just know deep down that I can trust her no matter what" said Percy.

"I know, Percy. Sorry, Leo" said Annabeth in defeat.

"Don't sweat it" said Leo.

We all ate and out of the blue Leo made an excuse about fixing something to get out of the room.


	17. XVII - Leo

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick Riordan, except Sasha that's my girl.**

**XVII - LEO**

Sasha and I were laughing when the rest of the gang entered the room. Before leaving she told me softly leaning on my shoulder: "Meet me in the weapons room. Don't say a thing".

After arguing with Annabeth, I ate a bit more. I said something about fixing a window and went to find Sasha. I really wanted to know what she wanted with me. I know I should NOT trust her but I like her.

I found her in the weapons room as she said. She was watching our weapons. I got suspicious if she knew our back up plan. I had to play it cool or she would kill me easily.

She looked at me and said quietly: "Thank you for meeting me, tinkerer"

"Sure, what do you want?" I asked. She looked at me thinking her words.

"Tonight, my stay will end" she said. I nodded at her and continued: "Tinkerer, once everything is said and done. Monsters will try to destroy the ship. I hope that you already have everything ready to it. You must fly immediately, understood?"

"I think so…" I said. I could hear the sincerity in her words. She wanted us to be ready to attack at her or the monsters.

"I guess you have made all the preparations in advance" she said looking at my eyes. She knew and I was alone against her. I was as good as dead. Fear invaded me and I took a step back.

"How do you..?" I started to say but she cut me out with a sad smile and said: "That's what I would do… I better get going to prepare for the next part of training. Thank you for listening to me"

Suddenly, I heard steps out of the room approaching fast. She looked at me and said "Hide, right now"

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Just do it, tinkerer" she said angrily.

I don't know why but I did what she told me. I hid behind some boxes. I heard the door opened in a big thump and Annabeth raising her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking your preparations against me, daughter of wisdom" said Sasha calmly.

"You know, but how?" said Annabeth scared and I heard the metallic sound of the sword being drawn out.

"I am a scholar and master of war. I know a thing or two… Put away your sword. I am not here to fight you… yet" said Sasha coolly.

"Sorry, but I won't" said Annabeth. I looked at them and saw them facing each other. Annabeth was tensed and enraged while Sasha was at ease.

"What can I do for you?" said Sasha crossing her arms.

"I know about a prophecy about your children" said Annabeth. "I dreamed it last night".

"I had forgotten about the demigod dream… _From perfect storm two halves aids earth. One drowns the sky and the other lights the sea unless wisdom stands alone to face the sea and sky…._That one?" said Sasha.

"Yes, you knew?" said Annabeth in disbelief.

"Yes, I knew about it" said Sasha

"Yet you killed Sophia for doing her quest and hundreds of demigods including your sibilings" said Annabeth with tears in her eyes.

"I found out about the prophecy the day I destroyed the Roman camp. I found the Book of Prophecies, and read all the prophecies about the past and future demigods. That prophecy was one of hundreds" said Sasha.

"My sister did the right thing. They had to die to prevent Gaea from rising" said Annabeth more calmly.

"Sophia only slowed the rising. Gaea is coming, but Max and Ivan were innocent children that paid the error of a proud daughter who paid too much attention to her proud mother and prophecies" said Sasha.

"They were supposed to help Gaea" said Annabeth.

"I would never let them" said Sasha and took a deep breath pitching the bridge of her nose. "Child, future is a puzzle made by choices of the demigods. Sometimes is better not to know about what lays ahead. Master Chiron must have told you that… If Sophia talked to me first, my children would not have died. However, war would have kept going until everything became ashes. If I knew about the prophecy before destroying the Roman camp, I would let Greeks destroy the balance between Romans and Greeks, and destroy the western civilization. If my children weren't born, Mika and I would enter the war and killed each other at opposite sides. All I can say that the Fates are cruel"

"But… but" tried to talk Annabeth

"Would you let it happen if they were your children? Little brother's and yours? Would you let others killed them for some dumb prophecy?" said Sasha

"I…" responded Annabeth and started sobbing. Sasha turned her gaze at my spot and returned her eyes at Annabeth.

"You cannot keep fighting for your Mother or the Gods. We are pawns to them. She sacrificed my best friend Sophia and her favorite daughter to slow down Gaea. You must fight for your family and friends. Understood?" said Sasha and walked to the door.

"Wait" said Annabeth softly but loud enough for me to hear. "I am sorry that my sister killed your family" Sasha stopped her feet.

"I understand but it's unnecessary. When I read the book of prophecies, I found the rest of that prophecy: _A childless half of storm will erase wisdom's mistake and balance the scale of conflict. Tranquility endures while three big brothers remain childless_… So, in the end, I did what I was supposed to do without knowing it, I brought peace for some time and my family paid a high price for it… You all are training next with little brother, be ready…" said Sasha and walked to the door to leave the room.

"Wait" said Annabeth against. I heard Sasha stopping her feet again and said "What?" in slightly annoyance.

"Did you ever find Sophia again?" Annabeth asked.

Sasha turned to Annabeth, grabbed her hand and said with a sad voice "I tried for a couple of years but it was pointless. Your Mother vouched her out. A guard told me. She is in Elysium as far as I know. That's Ok. She deserved better. She didn't killed her own blood with her hands"

Sasha left and I saw Annabeth crying standing up. I walked to her and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sobbing in my arms.

"I have been here all the time. Sorry, I saw everything" I whispered to her.

"Oh, don't tell Percy, not yet, please?" said Annabeth crying.

"Sure, chica" I said making Annabeth laughed a bit. I stayed with her while she cried.

Once she was done, she looked at me and said: "Thank you, Leo. I have to go to train". So she left. I stayed checking everything and doing last minute arraignments. The sound of training had started again and the ship rocked now and then.


	18. XVIII - Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I am inspired by Rick Riordan. I am not stealing.**

**XVIII - Annabeth**

I promised to be strong for Percy and not to cry anymore, but I couldn't stop. I sobbed and cried loudly at Leo's shoulder. I thought Sasha was the bad girl since she killed my sister for her doing her duty. My sister knew she was going to die and yet did it. This was just a big mess.

Once I emptied myself of tears, I went up to the deck. Jason, Frank and Percy were looking at the sea waiting nervously to start training. Hazel and Piper were clashing swords a couple of feet away.

Percy saw my red eyes and said "What happened?" He took my hand and kissed me lightly in the lips.

"Nothing. I just was helping Leo with gunpowder and some entered my eyes. I am OK" I said causally.

"Really? OK" replied Percy kissing my forehead.

"What are you waiting?" I asked changing the topic.

"To Sasha, she said something about defenses and swam down. I am a bit excited" said Percy.

"I bet you are. I am training with you by the way" I said.

"Really? How? Why? Are you sure?" yelled Percy in total surprise.

"I am sure. Sasha told me. Don't worry, Percy. I am not going anywhere. In fact, I am a little excited myself" I reassured him and pulled him into a kiss.

"That's awesome, Annabeth" said Jason.

Suddently, Sasha appeared in front of us and said: "Everybody against me." She jumped out of the ship and ran creating a gap to defend.

Percy said to me: "Ready, wise girl?" taking my hand and pulled me to the sea. He softened my landing. I must say it feels weird to walk on the sea.

"This is weird" I said to Percy. Jason and Frank also landed softly. Right behind them, Piper and Hazel jumped and landed.

I looked at Percy. He looked tired already since he was making six people walking on the sea.

"What's the strategy?" asked Percy at Jason.

"Weapons out and we don't take a step back. We go in two teams: girls are defense and boys offense" said Jason and everybody nodded.

Sasha was ready for us with the spear and wicked smile in her lips. She was enjoying this. I could see the fire and determination in her eyes.

Jason raised his sword and yelled "Offense, attack". The boys went first. Sasha was expecting Jason's tactic, a scholar of war. She ran and hit Percy with the spear in the belly. Jason swung his sword but Sasha ducked the slash and wrapped Jason and sent him far… and they kept fighting.

"Wait" yelled Leo from the ship and jumped to us.

"Sorry, I was doing a last minute checkup" said Leo and I looked at him. He didn't like to fight but she really meant everybody.

I turned to Piper and Hazel nodding to be ready. They nodded back and we entered the fight. Leo launched a rope to tie her feet but Sasha jumped and the rope wrapped Frank's feet. Jason and Percy kept attacking while the rest were panting with swords ready to help at any minute.

We fought for an hour or two. Sasha was formidable. We only injured her a couple of times while Percy and Frank were limping; Jason had bruises and a black eye, Piper and Hazel had deep cuts in their arms, Leo was knocked out cold and I had a no-lethal wound in my stomach.

Sasha stared at the sun and put away her sword. "It's almost over. Everybody go to get better. Little brother, you and I, the last round in one hour" said Sasha and fell in the sea. I could see her banishing in the deep sea.

I walked toward Percy who was lying down breathing heavily. I kneeled next to him and asked him: "How are you, seaweed brain?"

Percy turned at me and gave me a big smile: "Tired, but incredible. I thought fighting with Jason and Frank was awesome, but this was a whole different level. I am tired yet so energetic. I think I can beat her up"

"That's great. Come on, let's go. You need some ambrosia y nectar in your body. Right now" I said offering my hand to stand up. Percy took it but pulled me to him to kiss me deeply.

"Quit it already" yelled Jason and everybody laughed. I didn't care since I was still kissing Percy.

Then I heard splashes and Percy stopped kissing me to yell: "Serve you right, Grace. You swim". I chuckled and stood up. Percy followed me and we walked to the ship.

Percy and Frank sat down on the deck while the rest when inside. I found ambrosia and nectar for Percy in the kitchen. Piper and Hazel were drinking water next to me.

"Annabeth, is Percy ready?" said Hazel.

"I guess so, but we can never know" I said and Leo entered the room "Leo, is everything ready?"

"Yes, I have everything ready to fly immediately. I have this feeling that monsters will attack at the moment the protection turns weak" said Leo.

"You are right. Everybody in positions in one hour" I said and marched to Percy. If this was our final hour, I was going to spend it with him.

I found Percy staring at the sea with his back at me. I hugged him from behind and kissed his back.

"Hi, wise girl. How do you feel?" asked Percy caressing my arm on his chest.

"Yes, I am tired but I ate some ambrosia. And you?" I asked.

"Fine, I guess. I just hate that training is over. I had a blast" said Percy taking a deep breath at the end.

"I know, seaweed brain. I know you like her, but right now she is the enemy. You must defeat her" I said with sad determination.

"I know, I know. Can we forget about it for a couple of minutes? I need to think of something else" said Percy and turned to hug me.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want to eat?" I asked while giving small pecks at his face.

"I guess I could eat a little" he said and we walked taking hands to the table.

We ate and talked at bit. Piper and Jason joined us and we shared a good laughs. I was staring at the clock every 5 minutes and every time I grew more nervous.

"It's almost time" I said in a low sad voice and I felt like crying.

"Don't worry. We survived Tartarus. It's going to be fine" said Percy and kissed me full at the lips. I felt all his love pouring into this kiss, probably our last kiss.

"Let's go" I said and we all walked to the deck.

The sun was near for start setting. The deck was empty except for us. I walked to the edge and I saw the battlefield. A big field of ice was spread in front of the ship and Sasha was there watching at the sun with her spear at hand.

"Wow" I gasped in surprise. "When did she do it?" I asked to Percy.

"When we were eating" said Percy

"How do you know?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I felt it. I think I can do the same but I need to practice first" said Percy grinning.

"I have to see that. I love you, seaweed brain and good luck. We are going to be here waiting for you" I said and kissed him with all my might.

After a mind-blowing kiss, everybody walked to the deck and wished luck at Percy. He just nodded at us full of hope and determination and jumped to the ice battlefield.


	19. XIX - Jason

**XIX - Jason**

Percy jumped to the final battle. Annabeth was sad and weepy. I put my hand on her shoulder and asked: "Are you OK?"

"I will be once Percy wins. Let's go. We need to be ready to attack at any moment" said Annabeth walking to the armory. Piper took a brief glance at me and followed her.

Piper had told me about their back up plan. I didn't approve it completely but I knew it was necessary. I told Piper that I was going to stay in the deck to back up Percy at any moment, so I stayed there to watch the battle.

Percy was already in front of Sasha with his blade in hand. Sasha talked loud for my benefit. "This is it, little brother. You must kill me before the sun sets or I will destroy the ship and everybody in it."

"Kill you? I thought that I had only had to defeat you… I can't do it" yelled Percy in horror.

"You will or I will kill you. There are no more lessons left, little brother" said Sasha pointing her spear at Percy's heart.

"I won't kill you" yelled Percy. Sasha stared at him waiting him to take back his words but Percy was determined not to kill her. She nodded at Percy and I saw her smile wickedly raising her hand.

"Then, I will have to use a little incentive. A death was promised to Hades and shall be delivered" said Sasha.

Suddenly, I couldn't move and my body started to move on its own. Fear filled me. My body jumped out and I fell to the ice hard. I felt my shoulder getting out of place. It hurt a lot. I felt a rushing movement while I was been dragged on the ice all the way to Percy.

"What are you doing?" said Percy at the sight of me. I was lying on the floor in the front row of the fight.

"A little incentive to fight to death" said Sasha. "Ready?"

Sasha advanced at Percy attacking with full force. Percy managed to deflect the hit but it threw him back. Sasha swung his spear and Percy dodged rolling next to me.

"Fine?" asked Percy and I could nod. "I will take you out of here" he promised and Sasha swung her spear, Percy dodged and the blade hit inches from me. Percy looked terrified that she almost got me and his face angered.

Percy said loud staring at Sasha: "Ok, let's roll, big sister". Percy attacked with his sword and Sasha counter-attacked. Both weapons clashed in a big thump. He was a bit faster and kicked Sasha's legs throwing her out of balance. She fell on the ice hard.

Percy took the opportunity and dragged me some feet with his hands. Sasha ran at us throwing her spear and used it as leverage and kicked Percy's chest. He was thrown some feet away. While he was getting up, Sasha took her spear and attacked again. Percy barely responded and his sword flew away.

Sasha attacked and attacked with her spear and Percy only dodged until his sword returned to him. With sword at hand, he attacked enough to keep her far from me. Finally, Sasha threw him on his back and attacked full swing. Percy yet again dodged and ducked her attacks. He was making her tired, so he could escape with me. Sadly, Sasha knew that too.

"You are NOT fighting… I think I choose the wrong incentive. Sorry, son of the sky but your services are not longer necessary" said Sasha with determination and flicked her hand.

I was dragged fast and loud to the ship again. I fell on the deck with a big bang. Annabeth came out, saw me and ran at me. I could move my body again but it hurt.

"What happened?" said Annabeth checking my limp arm.

"She used me to make Percy fight but he didn't, so she threw me back…. ahhhh" I said and yelled went Annabeth put my shoulder in place.

"Ok, you are fine. Go to help Piper. I will help Percy" said Annabeth with a hard stare.

"Ok, be careful. She is no longer playing games. She wants Percy dead" I said and walked into the ship rubbing my damaged shoulder.


	20. XX - Annabeth

**DISCLAIMER: I own Sasha, the rest are from Mr. Rick.**

**Thank you for 2000 and more views.**

**XX - Annabeth**

Jason had left the deck. I was so ready to fight with my sword at hand. I felt so powerless watching Percy fight. It was maddening not be able to be at his side. I could only see them fighting from far.

Out of the blue, Sasha raised her eyes at me and smiled wickedly. I felt my body froze and being dragged on the ice swiftly toward them. Sasha pointed at my direction and Percy turned. I could see the fear and shock in Percy's eyes.

"No!" he yelled at her.

"Little brother, you have two choices: killing me or let me kill her. Your time is running up" said Sasha and came to me ready to pierce me with her spear. Percy intercepted Sasha wounding her arm. She healed immediately and attacked again. Percy was fighting like a demon protecting me. I could feel his determination to keep me safe.

Sasha hadn't used any water tactic yet. She swung her spear and Percy deflected her with a splash of water. The water fight had begun. Sasha was smiling with delight.

"I was waiting for the real fight. Now, let's dance" said Sasha and a block of ice flew at me. Percy destroyed with one swing of his sword.

"You won't hurt her" said Percy furiously attacking Sasha. Every hit made by Percy was precise, ruthless and cold like hers. Sasha had trained him to perfection. He had become a fearless and frightening warrior. I was impressed and yet scared of what Sasha did.

Suddenly, the ice cracked and Sasha fell. Percy took a big breath and closed his eyes concentrating on her sister's movements. Sasha jumped out of the ice in full attack and Percy aimed at her just in time to stop her swing. Percy sent a block of ice at her large enough to make her lose balance.

Both were throwing ice, waves and weapons at each other while I was caught in the middle. Percy wasn't losing any ground around me. I still couldn't move. I could see that Sasha was getting tired and the ice around us was cracking. If I fall, I would drown.

Percy threw a big wave at Sasha and she was dragged some feet away dizzying her. He took the opportunity, ran at me and said: "You must leave now".

I used all my might to move my mouth to say: "How?"

"I think I can free you" said Percy concentrating at me. I could feel my body buzzing and then I could move. Percy broke my bonds. I nodded at him and closed the distance ready to kiss him.

Sasha yelled advancing at us. Percy turned and clashed his sword stopping her. I stood up and took out my sword. I attacked her but she threw me off with a wave. I was swayed away and almost fell into the sea.

Percy yelled at me: "Annabeth, run". I froze with shock in my eyes. I wanted so badly to fight next to him. We were a great team, yet he was sending away.

"Let her run. I will pierce her heart with my spear. I like spear hunting" said Sasha taunting Percy to swing. Percy got mad, turned to her and attacked her non-stop to give me time to escape. However, I didn't escape. I took my sword and charged at her. Sasha threw Percy to the side to face me. We crossed weapons and deflected each other swings.

Percy launched an attack from the side and Sasha dodged him but she managed to pierce her spear at my shoulder. I dropped the heavy sword. Percy enraged and attacked fiercely.

I was there with a useless arm panting in hurtful gasps. The sky was orange and the sun was setting. Percy had at most 20 minutes left to fight.

I lifted my sword with my good hand and re-entered the battle. I aimed my sword at Sasha but she ducked and kicked me in the chest sending me feet away.

"Out" yelled Percy at me.

"Let me kill her, please. She is only slowing you down. She is not a good fit for you anyway. A girl of Ares would be a better match for you, even a tomboy Aphrodite girl like that one" said Sasha mocking and Percy punched her in the face. A string of blood left Sasha's mouth and she smiled wickedly.

"Come on, come on, little excuse of brother of mine. Sun is setting: me or her. One has to die today" and she attacked again.

Against my better judgment, I ran to the ship over the cracked ice. I heard a swooping sound and I felt my leg being pierce with a sharp object. I turned around and realized that Sasha was fighting with two joined-swords, not a spear. Percy looked at me in horror and started to run at me but Sasha intercepted him.

"I am still here. It's now or never" said Sasha holding her sword and launching blocks of ice at me. I managed to dodge and duck but my leg wasn't helping me at all. I took the sword out of my leg and used it as a walking stick. I had to get to the ship. Percy would die before let her kill me. He needed to fight with all his might.

I heard the noises of clashing swords and ice breaking behind me. I saw at the ship. I was like 20 feet from it. There was nobody on the deck. They were waiting for my signal to attack.

I heard Sasha running at me; I turned and met her with her sword.

"Hello, hello. You are tough. I give you that. Maybe you are a good half for my brother, but you will be a death half" said Sasha cold and harsh. I could see she was tired and there was blood running out her mouth and forehead.

"Let her go" yelled Percy charging at Sasha.

"Make me, little brother" said Sasha without taking her eyes of me.

Sasha took her sword to slash me but Percy pounced at her. Both swords fell to the ground. Percy got up first ready to run for his sword, but Sasha raised her hand and threw at him a sharp piece of ice. Percy dodged and rolled for his sword.

The ice bellow us crumbled and cracked in tiny pieces. I jumped to the sea and swam to the ship. I got to the edge and turned to see the battle.

Percy ran at her on the sea and Sasha slashed hurting his arm. He healed as fast as he could and fought back. They were clashing swords and hurting each other.

From above, Jason yelled "Annabeth" and gave me his arm to take me out. He dragged me out of the sea.

"Are you OK?" said Jason.

"Yes" I said and returned my eyes to Percy. The sky was bluish and sun nearly gone.

"We must attack now" I said.

"But Percy?" ask Jason.

"I think she is going to kill him. We have to help him" I said aloud my greatest fear. Jason nodded and ran into the ship.

I have made a difficult decision.


	21. XXI - Percy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sasha... well, I own a cellphone, a nook reader, a car and a laptop.**

**News: The sequel is in progress. Thank your for reading it. Last chapter!**

**XXI - Percy**

I was tired, so tired. After this, I would sleep for a week. Sasha was fighting with all her entire being. So was I. After Annabeth left, I could fight without restrains. I have never enjoyed the carnage but fighting her was exuberating. Annabeth was safe at the ship with the others. I had to protect them no matter what.

I have to end this fight right now. I could feel the protection around the ship weakened every passing minute. It won't last long and at least a dozen of sea monster would be on us.

I took a deep breath and charged again. Sasha was expecting me and deflected my attack. She wasn't healing as fast as before. She was using all her remain strength to fight and maintain the protection.

Suddenly, cannonballs flew near us creating a big splashes. Argo II and my friends were attacking. Sasha stared at me panting and watching the waves created by the cannonballs.

"Little brother, say goodbye to your friends. Nobody interrupts me in a fight" said Sasha and charged to the vessel with a big wave. The attack was so powerful that if I didn't stop her, it would destroy the ship and everybody in it.

I braced myself and faced the attack with all my remained energy. I attacked with a similar wave to counter hers. The impact of both waves provoked a loud bang that destroyed all the ice 20 feet around us.

Sasha was breathing hard barely standing and said "Sorry, little brother. I had a blast but this is the end". She gave an honest and wicked smile. If I didn't stop her, she would destroy all.

She charged again with her most powerful attack. I replied with all my being. All my energy and strength was in that swing, one last blow. I was determined to defeat her and save my friends no matter what.

Both swings and swords met in the middle. I could almost feel electricity in the air. This was it, the final stand. I saw her face. Sasha was smiling at me. She looked happy, pleased. She thought she had won but I threw it all at her. My attack overthrew her wave and my sword slashed her chest breaking her clothes, skin and bones. Her blood splashed at me bathing me. Her eyes widened in surprise and fell to her knees. I had won… but I wasn't happy.

Sasha was barely standing on her knees with pouring blood from her chest on a big chunk of ice. I could feel the protection cracked in a big shake. It won't hold any longer. She was dying and it was my fault. I had killed her.

She was falling down and I ran at her catching her and taking her in my arms. "I win, let's go the ship. I can cure you" I said with tears in my eyes. I never meant to kill her. I had to defeat her, stop her, not kill her. I had become a murderer of the worst kind. I had killed my family.

"No. I have to stay. The ship won't make it if I don't stop the monsters" she said between sharp and hurtful breathes.

"I will help" I said sobbing.

"You have already done what you are supposed to do. Go, let me help you one more time" she said barely keeping her eyes open. She stood up with great effort leaving my arms. She was starting to look pale due the blood lost.

"I won't leave you" I said with determination closing the distance between us and taking her hand.

"This is my destiny, besides I made a deal with Hades. He would take out Mika of the Fields of Punishment if I trained you. Mika doesn't deserve to keep being punished for what I did" said Sasha looking above at the first star in the sky.

"And you?" I asked. She let go of my hand and coughed blood. She looked sad, yet relieved. She gave me a weak smile.

"I will continue my sentence" said Sasha and the water shook like a quake. The protection was gone.

"But…" I said. She cupped my face and smiled at me.

"That's OK. Nicolai. Just let me go" said Sasha with tears in her eyes.

"But…" I said. The monsters were moving below us fast looking for us. We had no time left.

"Go, I can only hold the monsters for a couple of minutes" said Sasha and kissed my check.

"But…" I said. I couldn't move. I wanted to stay and help her. I wanted to save her. Everything was my fault. If I was stronger, I would save everybody.

"Go, little brother…" she said and hailed her hand. A wave swayed and flushed me to the ship.

Suddenly, I was in Annabeth's arms. She was hugging hard and crying. I was numb and shocked. My sister was there fighting to save me, us.

"Percy" said Annabeth and I lost conscious…

I woke up startled. I looked around. I was in my room and hanging in the wall was Sasha's bag and standing next to it there was one of her twin swords, the one that pierced Annabeth's leg. I heard hushing noises and the door opened. Annabeth entered and sat next to me in the bed. She was limping a bit.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Alive and sore. What happened?" I asked.

"The protection was destroyed. A dozen of monster attacked at us but we managed to fly away. We are all fine" said Annabeth taking my hand.

"Sasha?" I asked scared of her answer.

"She is gone. She drifted you to the ship and fought the monsters to make time for us to escape. The last I saw of her, she had already destroyed three of them but one threw her to the water" she said squishing my hand harder.

"We have to go back for her" I said with a sudden need to get up, but I was not strong enough and fell back.

"Percy, she is gone. There is no way she should have survived that attack. She was too weak and hurt" said Annabeth calmly. It was my fault she was weak and hurt. I should had been me with her in the water fighting. I could have saved her if I stayed. I should have stayed. My sister was dead because of me. I had failed to her like Bob and Luke.

I started to cry. Annabeth embraced me and let me cry. Sasha had given her life to train me and save us. Annabeth kissed me in the forehead and I loved her for that.

I stopped crying after a couple of minutes. I looked at her bag hanging on the wall. I wanted to see what is it inside but I would feel like trespassing. However, she wouldn't care anymore.

"Annabeth, would you give me her bag?" I asked at Annabeth. She looked at me questionably and nodded. She stood up and brought the bag at me.

It was old and tattered, but it smelled like the sea. I guess all my siblings smelled like that. I opened it and took out the contents. There wasn't much: the album of photographs she showed us, her pocket watch, an old book and jewelry box.

Annabeth stared at the old book and opened it to read it. Suddenly, she gasped: "Percy, this is the Roman book of prophecies"

She gave it to me. There was a folded page bookmarking a prophecy in particular. I read it but I saw no importance in it but Annabeth was shocked and cried after reading the content. She rubbed her hands nervously and told me everything: the dream of her sister, Ella saying the prophecy and she confronting Sasha. What Sasha didn't tell Annabeth was that the prophecy ended saying: _From the fields, the childless half of storm redeems by aiding her blood to persevere against all odds. _So, even Sasha being here and training me was part of her prophecy. The Faces can be so cruel.

In the pocket watch, there was a picture of a little boy that looked just like me. I was amazed of the likeness of two of us. It was like watching at me when I was seven years old. The boy was next to her older sister, Sasha. I guess he was Nicolai, the name she said at me. Also, inside there was a smile piece of paper folded in half. It had only one word written in Greek and Latin in the paper: _Live._

In the jewelry box, there were two wedding bangs; I guessed Sasha's and Mika's. I stared at the bangs. Sasha was gone and she left them to me. I will use them one day. I stared at Annabeth for a moment and then she met my gaze. I saw her loving eyes and I knew that I wanted her to have one of these rings in her finger. It was my promise to Sasha. She wanted me to live and I was going to do it with the Love of my Life.

"Someday" I whispered holding the wedding bangs.

"I know. I love you too, Percy. I thought that I almost lose you" she said in tears. I rubbed off her tears with my thumbs and kissed her sweetly.

"I'm OK. We are OK. How far are we from Athens?" I asked changing the topic. I didn't want any more sad feelings. I was determined to defeat Gaea, to make Sasha's sacrifice worth and live a happy life with Annabeth.

"In two days at most" said Annabeth holding my hand. Her eyes were sad and red puffy. She never looked more beautiful.

"OK, let's go. We need a strategy to defeat Gaea for good. Training is over" I said.

THE END


End file.
